14 Historias, 14 Besos
by NekoMiau-san
Summary: El amor está en el aire! 14 días para San Valentín, 14 oneshots de 14 diferentes parejas de Bleach! :D Me salió verso sin esfuerzo xD Hasta ahora: OrihimexUryu, SoiFongxOmaeda, RangikuxGin, HinamorixToshiro, HiyorixShinji, HisanaxByakuya, KanaexRyuken, NanaoxShunsui, MashiroxKensei, MasakixIshin, UnohanaxZaraki, YoruichixKisuke, TatsukixKeigo y... ¡RukiaxIchigo!
1. Orihime x Uryu

**¿Qué tal? Bueno, siempre tengo historias de diferentes parejas sin terminar… y como se acerca eso del día de San Valentín, creo que todas se merecen un homenaje xD Así que de aquí hasta el 14 de febrero, cada día iré subiendo un oneshot. Espero que les gusten.**

**Este se basa en el capítulo 347 del anime y en el omake del 348**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: meses después de la pelea en Karakura, antes de que los Fullbrings aparecieran**

**Pareja: Orihime x Uryu**

**1**

**Me haces cosquillas**

Una de las ventajas de ser hijo de un doctor de prestigio como Ishida Ryuken, es que en contadas ocasiones eres víctima de alguna enfermedad.

Eso Uryu lo sabía muy bien, y era por esa misma razón que ahora se encontraba hospitalizado.

Sí… después de años de evadirla, Ishida Uryu se había contagiado de varicela.

Durante las últimas tres semanas, había estado en un infierno de comezón, lleno de pequeñas y odiosas pústulas que picaban como el demonio. Agradecía ser el hijo del director y estar en el cuarto privado, porque hubiera sido en verdad muy vergonzoso compartir la habitación con personas a las que les doblaba y hasta triplicaba la edad.

Pero ahora, cuando le faltaba apenas una semana para que le dieran el alta, el Quincy se encontraba muchísimo mejor. Ya no le quedaban pústulas y no sentía la infernal necesidad de rascarse. Se sentía tan mejorado, que al fin aceptó que vinieran visitas.

Estaba tranquilamente leyendo un libro, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

–Adelante –dijo, sin desviar la mirada de las letras.

La puerta se deslizó y de ella surgió una figura, cargada con una bolsa llena de DVD's.

–Ho…la –saludó con dificultad.

– ¿Inoue-san?

–Vine a ver cómo estabas, ahora que se puede entrar –decía, mientras se acercaba como podía a la camilla.

Uryu sintió el peso del paquete cuando Orihime depositó a los pies de la cama la enorme bolsa.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y esto? –Peguntó, pestañeando varias veces.

–Bueno, me imaginé que tendrías mucho tiempo libre en el hospital –le explicó, mientras recogía un par de discos que se habían caído–. Así que elegí un popurrí de películas que pensé que podrían gustarte.

Uryu miró el paquete y la habitual sonrisa de su amiga.

–Oh… gracias.

Orihime le preguntó cómo se encontraba y tras recibir un "mucho mejor que antes", se quedó más tranquila; era consciente de que la varicela puede ser muy peligrosa si se contagia un mayor de ella y Uryu ya no era un niño, casi parecía un adulto. Su amigo la había tenido muy preocupada.

– ¿Y entonces? –Comenzó Uryu–. ¿Cuál quieres ver primero, Inoue-san?

Su compañera lo miró con incredulidad.

– ¿P-Puedo quedarme a ver una? –Preguntó entusiasmada.

Uryu sonrió, había notado que su amiga no dejaba de mirar los DVD's, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos. Parecía como si se muriera de ganas por ver aquellas películas, pero que solo por dejárselas a él había pospuesto ese deseo.

Ishida asintió y mientras ella elegía la película, él instalaba el reproductor con el que contaba su habitación y le quitaba el polvo al control remoto.

Ya estaba todo listo, con la película recién puesta, cuando Orihime se dio cuenta de cierto detalle:

–Esto, Ishida-kun…

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿No hay algo en donde pueda sentarme?

Uryu miró a todas partes, pero no encontró nada. La película estaba a punto de comenzar, así que se decidió por la solución más rápida:

–Te haré un espacio en la cama.

Y diciendo esto, ambos se sentaron.

Al principio Inoue estaba bastante incómoda, intentando ocupar el menor espacio y sin subir los pies. Pero, cuando la película fue avanzando y la trama se iba poniendo cada vez más interesante…

– ¡No! ¡No entres ahí, no entres ahí…! –Decía, tapándose los ojos, pero mirando por entre sus dedos.

Sus zapatos estaban debajo de la camilla, se había sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las sábanas cubrían su regazo. Ishida estaba a su lado, también con las piernas cruzadas y apoyado en el respaldo.

–Va a entrar… –murmuró Uryu, poniendo más nerviosa a Orihime.

Él también estaba muy metido en la trama.

– ¡No!

– ¡Está a punto de hacerlo!

– ¡Ay, no!

Ambos observaban atentamente la pantalla, viendo como el protagonista de la película estaba a punto de entrar en la habitación más oscura del castillo.

"–Sí… ven a mí…" –hablaba una voz tétrica del filme–. "Acércate a tu fin…"

La puerta se iba deslizando muy lentamente, provocando que los espectadores tuvieran los pelos de punta.

En ese mismo momento, alguien también estaba abriendo una puerta, pero que no dirigía a una habitación oscura ni mucho menos…

–Te traje tu comida.

Y alguien entró de golpe, tan repentinamente que Uryu hasta se calló de la cama.

– ¡AH! –Habían chillado al unísono los dos jóvenes.

Orihime vio de quién se trataba el visitante y suspiró con alivio.

–Oh, pero qué susto me dio –dijo, al tiempo que se tocaba el corazón acelerado.

Uryu se asomó por detrás de la cama y miró con enfado a su padre.

– ¿¡Por qué me has traído tú mi comida!? –Exigió saber.

Esa era la tarea de las enfermeras, no del director del hospital. Además, ¡semejante susto que les había dado!

Ryuken se caló las gafas y recordó lo que escuchó de las enfermeras: "He oído que el paciente del cuarto privado es el hijo del director del hospital" "Entonces, si lo hago mío… ¿seré como cenicienta?" "¿Pero no es un estudiante de secundaria?" "Me pregunto que se sentirá decirle suegro al director" "Ya saben, los inteligentes son los que valen la pena seducir", cuchicheaban entre risas.

–Un paciente no debe quejarse de su médico –se limitó a contestar–. Apresúrate y siéntate, la comida se enfriará.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Orihime, que aún seguía sentada en la camilla donde se suponía debería estar su hijo. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que, técnicamente, estaba acostada allí, con las sábanas cubriéndola.

Eso significaba que antes ambos, aquella muchacha y su hijo, estaban compartiendo la misma cama.

–E-Esto… –murmuró Inoue, al darse cuenta de que el papá de su amigo la miraba fijamente–. Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, nos- –Iba a decir algo más, pero de pronto, el sonido de su estómago quejándose de hambre se hiso en el lugar. Orihime bajó la mirada, sonrojada–. Eh… ¡n-no es que tenga hambre! Solo que el olor de la comida me recordó que debo comer… je, je… cielos, eso fue vergonzoso –dijo, mientras se daba unas palmaditas a la barriga–. B-Bueno, ya me voy. Adiós-

–No te vayas aún –la interrumpió Ryuken, mientras depositaba la bandeja con comida en una mesita–. Por culpa de mi hijo te has quedado hasta esta hora, come algo y luego te llevaré hasta tu casa en mi auto.

–No es necesario, señor, yo-

Pero Ryuken no escuchó más y salió de la habitación haciendo una llamada.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Media hora después, la película estaba pausada y Orihime sentada a los pies de la camilla, con una caja de comida china en las manos. Frente a ella estaba Uryu, también con una caja de comida y devorándose su contenido.

–Hooh… esto está delicioso –exclamó Inoue.

–Es verdad –admitió Uryu, su padre había mandado comida del mejor restaurant chino de Karakura–. También hay postre –comentó, viendo qué más tenía el contenido de la bolsa.

– ¿En serio?

Inoue lo miró con estrellitas en los ojos, el postre era lo que más le gustaba de toda la comida.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo, Ryuken se dirigía a la habitación de un paciente, pero se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de la de su hijo:

– ¿Qué mezcla has hecho ahora, Inoue-san? –Escuchó que decía Uryu.

– ¿Quieres probar?

–E-Eh… está bien. Oye, ¿pero qué color es ese?

– ¿Verde?

–Hm… a ver a qué sabe. Oh, no está mal.

– ¿¡De verdad!? ¡Qué alivio! Estaba empezando a creer que mis gustos estaban un poco atrofiados.

Siguió caminando, con una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa en los labios.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Ya eran pasadas las once de la noche y Ryuken decidió que ya era hora de llevar a aquella muchacha a su casa.

Dejó de lado unos papeles que revisaba y se encaminó a la habitación de su hijo.

Esta vez deslizó la puerta con delicadeza, para no volver a asustar a ninguno de los dos.

Estaba a punto de decir un "ya es hora de irnos", cuando la escena con la que se encontró se lo impidió: habían cajas de comida desparramadas por el suelo, una película aparentemente de terror reproduciéndose, la luz apagada y sobre la camilla estaban dormidas dos figuras.

Dio un suspiro, antes de tomar el control remoto, apagar la televisión y marcharse.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Ya era de madrugada y alguien removiéndose a su lado lo despertó de su sueño.

Uryu abrió los ojos con pereza, para percatarse de que la televisión estaba apagada y que se había quedado dormido. Se desperezó un poco, porque el dormir sentado no era la forma más cómoda de hacerlo.

Miró a su derecha y su corazón dio un brinco. A su lado estaba Orihime, alumbrada suavemente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana y durmiendo como es debido: recostada completamente y con una pierna flexionada por sobre una de las suyas.

La muchacha se revolvía, aparentemente algo la inquietaba en su sueño.

Completamente sonrojado, Uryu se acomodó hasta quedar él también recostado en la cama. Con delicadeza, desenrolló la pierna que lo aprisionaba e hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, para darle, por respeto, la espalda a Orihime.

Pero antes de que pudiera moverse otro poco, la joven lo abrazó y se acomodó en su pecho, volviendo a enredar una pierna alrededor de las de él, usándolo como si de una almohada se tratase.

El corazón de Uryu dio otro brinco y se puso colorado hasta las orejas.

–I-Inoue-san –le susurró.

–Quédate quieto, Ishida-kun… –murmuró en sueños Orihime–. Pooh-san y Peter quieren dormir…

"¿Quiénes son Pooh-san y Peter?", se preguntó Uryu, con una gota de sudor deslizándosele por la nuca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando que su corazón no se desbocara. Con la respiración entrecortada y con las manos temblándole del nerviosismo, le deslizó unos mechones de cabello de la cara a Orihime y pasando su brazo por encima de la cabeza de la muchacha, la abrazó también, acoplándose sus cuerpos perfectamente.

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, y antes de decidir entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo y a los de Orihime, Uryu depositó un tierno beso sobre su frente.

–Me haces cosquillas… –musitó ella, entre sueños.

Ishida sonrió y se concentró en la sensación que en esos momentos recorría su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, dormitando.

–Tú también, Inoue-san. Tú también…

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en la frente: **Respeto y sentido de protección. Quiere decir que quiere estar contigo para siempre y que no quiere lastimarte nunca.

**Nota: Pooh-san y Peter creo que son unos peluches de Orihime, los menciona dormida en el cap. 26 del anime.**

**¡Espero que si alguien leyó esto le haya gustado! ¡Saludos!**


	2. Soi Fong x Omaeda

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: después de la saga de los Fullbring y antes de la de los Quinces**

**Pareja: Soi Fong x Omaeda**

**2**

**¿De qué sabor son esas galletas que siempre comes?**

El día era agitado en el segundo escuadrón.

Acababan de atrapar a tres muy famosos delincuentes del rukongai y todo el papeleo recaía en manos de la Capitana Soi Fong. Y claro, también los interrogatorios, la búsqueda de evidencia, el registro de los testigos, el análisis de las pistas… todo.

Pero, como es de esperarse de alguno de los Capitanes del Gotei 13, esto no era suficiente para agotar a la infatigable Soi Fong.

La mujer caminaba firme por los pasillos de su división.

– ¡Buenos días, Taicho! –Saludaban los agentes, haciendo una gran reverencia.

Soi Fong les dedicaba una fugaz mirada a modo de respuesta, normalmente no tenía mucho tiempo para perderlo en etiqueta y ese día mucho menos.

Ahora mismo se dirigía a una reunión de Capitanes, seguida por su teniente que no hacía otra cosa que no fuera comer de su inseparable bolsa de galletas.

Pronto la mañana fue consumiéndose. Entre trámites y deberes que tenía que realizar, la hora del almuerzo la pilló en su despacho, terminando de llenar la primera de seis pilas de papeles.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, tan repentinamente que la perfecta caligrafía de su firma quedó con una línea indebida atravesándola.

–Adelante –dijo enojada, por lo sucedido antes.

La cabeza de su teniente se asomó.

–Yo ya me voy, Capitana.

La aludida frunció un poco más el ceño.

–No me interrumpas para decirme estas cosas sin importancia, Omaeda.

El teniente puso cara de ofendido y se marchó enfurruñado de allí.

– ¡Hmph! –exclamó, mientras caminaba hasta su casa–. "No me interrumpas para decirme estas cosas sin importancia, Omaeda" –la imitó con el mismo tono frío y mirada seria–. ¡Me trata como basura!

Y alegando de lo mismo llegó hasta su mansión, para darse un buen festín.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Soi Fong no podía decir lo mismo.

Todavía seguía en su despacho, firmando y llenando papeles. Si no quería retrasarse, tendría que seguir en eso por otro buen rato.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que Omaeda se había ido, lo que significaba que el horario del almuerzo ya había acabado y ella no había probado bocado alguno.

Su estómago dio un gruñido, quejándose de la situación. Pero, la algo orgullosa e infatigable Soi Fong de un puñetazo calló a sus entrañas.

Para su mala suerte, y tal vez por el estrés, no midió su fuerza para con ella y el golpe le pareció doloroso. Al final terminó abrazándose su zona herida y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

–Auch… –murmuró entre dientes.

Justo en ese momento, su teniente le iba a informar que había llegado y la vio en ese estado.

– ¡¿Se encuentra bien, Taicho?! –Preguntó impaciente, acercándose a ella.

La voz de Omaeda la hiso enfadar, especialmente porque eso significaba que la había visto así.

– ¡Claro que estoy bien! –Se apresuró a decir, irguiéndose en su silla–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Omaeda frunció el ceño y pensó de nuevo en el trato que recibía de su superiora.

"Yo preocupándome por ella y que sea tan orgullosa de no dejarse ayudar por mí" –pensaba– "Debería ser un poco más agradecida de que alguien como yo se preste a socorrerla"

–Vine a informar que ya llegué, Taicho.

Una venita apareció en la frente de la hambrienta Soi Fong.

–Estoy segura de que te dije que no me molestaras por cosas tan estúpidas, Omaeda. Vete de aquí y hace algo que valga la pena.

Con un bufido el teniente se marchó del lugar, más ofendido que antes y murmurando más frases del estilo "Me trata como una basura" o "Pequeña bruja".

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

La tarde llegó y con ella un hermoso y anaranjado atardecer. Era viernes, así que los escuadrones solían salir un poco más temprano.

O eso hacía la mayoría…

La Segunda División aún no acababa con sus quehaceres y fue hasta muy entrada la noche cuando sus miembros al fin pudieron irse a descansar.

Después de asistir a dos interrogatorios, leer y firmar otro montón de papeles, verificar la seguridad de un par de celdas, y un sinfín de tareas más… Soi Fong se encontraba en su despacho, leyendo el último documento que le quedaba.

Su cabeza dolía por la fatiga y sentía náuseas por la nula ingesta de comida de las últimas horas. Estaba feliz sin embargo, su honor como shinigami no había caído de la cima en el que se hallaba, aunque su cuerpo se negara a pensar lo mismo.

De pronto las letras de la hoja se le hicieron borrosas y le costó comprender lo que en el documento se leía. No se dio el tiempo de terminarlo cuando lo firmó, a fin de cuentas, ya con lo que había leído sabía que lo aprobaría, pero tenía la costumbre de siempre leer las documentaciones en su totalidad.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y no necesitó analizar mucho para deducir de quien se trataría:

–Pasa, Omaeda.

El aludo entró en el despacho y sin un saludo o gesto de cortesía, se acercó hasta el escritorio de su superiora y depositó unos papeles.

–Ya he acabado, Capitana. Aquí están mis informes.

Soi Fong los hojeó sin leer nada y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba a punto de decirle que se largara, cuando algo la hiso abrir los ojos como platos y tragar saliva: Omaeda traía en las manos un paquete de las mismas galletas que siempre devoraba. Ahora mismo se estaba comiendo una, haciéndola crujir dentro de su boca.

La pequeña capitana sintió como la boca se le volvía acuosa y sus entrañas alegaban a gruñidos atención.

Se sobó el estómago e intentó calmarse, aclarándose la garganta.

–T-Tú… Omaeda…

– ¿Qué sucede?

Y se comió otra galleta, haciendo a la hambrienta shinigami desesperar.

– ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –Soltó de pronto.

Su teniente la miró extrañadísimo, dejando a medio comer una galleta y mostrando el contenido de la misma en su boca. Tragó rápidamente y se rascó una mejilla.

–Esto… ¿se siente bien, Capitana?

Esa actitud no podía ser de su desconsiderada Taicho, ella era gruñona y mandona, y solo mostraba una faceta amable cuando estaba Yoruichi-sama cerca, lo que le ponía de los nervios. ¿Por qué él no podía recibir esa consideración? Pasaba más tiempo con ella y jamás la abandonaría, aunque ella se lo pidiera. Él sí podía considerarse fiel.

Soi Fong le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sí… una sonrisa…

– ¿Por qué preguntas eso, Omaeda? –Le preguntó casi con dulzura–. Solo es curiosidad.

La verdad es que sabía que no trataba muy bien a su teniente y se sentiría realmente muy avergonzada si después de tantos "lárgate" y "no me molestes" llegaba y sin más le pedía que le convidara una galleta. No, no… parte del orgullo de ser una shinigami, estaba el poder del convencimiento o, en este caso, del tacto.

A Omaeda ese gesto le provocó un escalofrío, casi de miedo.

–Bueno… este… bien, supongo.

"Excepto, claro, por todo su menosprecio", dijo para sus adentros.

–Ah, qué bien –continúo Soi Fong–. Y… ¿qué hiciste hoy?

El teniente quedó aún más desconcertado. La miró perplejo y dijo sin pensar:

– ¿En serio quiere saberlo?

Soi Fong asintió, con gesto amable.

"Oh… –pensó Omaeda–. La Capitana al fin está demostrando algo de consideración conmigo. Creo que al fin ha notado el nivel de mis capacidades, mi perspicaz ingenio y por supuesto, mi inmensurable belleza, atenuada con mi glorioso estilo"

Rió en su interior, antes de responder:

–Está bien, si insiste tanto, Taicho…

Y comenzó a narrarle todo su día. Cómo se levantó y sus sirvientes idolatraron su habitual atractivo, cuando llegó al cuartel y los agentes de éste y otros escuadrones lo reconocían, luego lo que almorzó y que sus sirvientes le comentaban que había bajado de peso así que le sirvieron doble ración de postre (en esta parte Soi Fong mostró más interés que nunca), después su trayecto de regreso a los cuarteles y cómo la gente lo volteaba a ver por su andar tan refinado… Todo esto, comiéndose de vez en cuando una galleta.

–Y luego usted me preguntó qué hice en el día y aquí estoy, jaja –Soi Fong asintió, como si hubiera prestado atención a cada una de sus palabras. La realidad es que estaba absorta en la forma en que devoraba sus galletas y que solo quería probar una–. Ah, me queda la última… –comentó sin darle importancia, al tiempo que sacaba una galleta y arrugaba la bolsa.

Soi Fong se puso de pie al segundo, con todos los sentidos concentrados en una sola cosa. Se lanzó como una loba hambrienta hacia Omaeda, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, mientras ella se sentaba sobre su pecho.

El teniente había quedado con la mitad de la galleta sujeta de sus labios y con los ojos abiertos como paltos. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a su Capitana? ¿Por qué lo atacaba así?

–Sabes, Omaeda –comenzó Soi Fong, con un tono que le erizó todos los cabellos de la nuca al pobre hombre–. Siempre he querido saber algo… ¿De qué sabor son esas galletas que siempre comes?

Y sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a su boca y mordió la mitad de la galleta que había quedado libre de los labios de Omaeda.

Tan rápido como se había subido a él, se puso de pie; masticando la deliciosa, crujiente, y dulce galleta, agradeciendo para sus adentros el alimento.

–Vaya –dijo, después de tragar–, de miel. Mis favoritas.

Y sin más se marchó, dejando a un Omaeda en el suelo, más rojo que un tomate, y a punto de sobrevenirle un derrame nasal.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en… *sin especificar*: **la verdad no encontré un significado para esto, así que les diré lo que intenté demostrar: "Estoy hasta para alimentarte" – "Soporto hasta lo que comes"

**Nota: Espero que les haya gustado, porque creo que esta pareja es un poco crack (así se dice ¿no?) xD**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Rangiku x Gin

**Gracias Arsarsursa por comentar el capítulo anterior ^-^ jeje lo siento si te traumé con el cap. anterior, espero que este no lo haga jaja xD**

**Una escena está basada en el cap. 63 del anime**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: durante la saga del Shinigami Sustituto**

**Pareja: Rangiku x Gin**

**3**

**¿Tienes frío?**

No podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho él cuando eran pequeños: "¿No recuerdas cuando llegaste aquí? ¡Pues entonces tu cumpleaños será el día en que nos conocimos!"

Miró por la ventana y dio un resoplido. Sí… hoy era ese día.

Había tres cosas que Matsumoto Rangiku odiaba de su cumpleaños: la primera, era que en palabras crueles, se trataba de un recordatorio de que era un año más vieja, ósea, un año más de arrugas y un año menos de belleza. La segunda, era que como ella no pertenecía a una familia noble, en realidad no había nacido y por lo tanto, verdaderamente no tenía cumpleaños. Pero ese no era el problema, el problema era que lo que habitualmente hacían las almas del rukongai era poner la fecha en que llegaron como fecha de nacimiento (algo muy contradictorio porque estaban recién muertos, no recién nacidos) y fin del asunto, pero como ella no la recordaba y ponía el día en que conoció a Gin como día de su cumpleaños, era muchos días más vieja de lo que decía. Y la tercera, era por lo último: porque recordaba inevitablemente a Gin.

Y recordar a Gin significaba recordar su distanciamiento, que hasta el día de hoy no lograba comprender del todo.

Dio un gruñido al pensar en él.

–Idiota… –murmuró.

– ¿Quién es idiota? –Dijo de pronto una voz a su espalda, asustándola de paso.

– ¡Ay, Taicho! –Exclamó con su alegre humor de siempre–. ¡No me asuste así, casi se me salen!

– ¿"Salen"? ¿El qué?

–Los pechos.

A su pequeño Capitán le apareció una venita.

– ¡Qué bueno que no sucedió! –Dijo exasperado por las ocurrencias de su Teniente. Dio un suspiro antes de continuar–: Cómo sea… ten.

Y le extendió un pequeño obsequio, desviando la mirada de la de ella.

Matsumoto tomó el obsequio y un segundo después tenía a su Capitán abrazado, ahogándolo con su mejor arma en muchos sentidos: su delantera.

– ¡No se olvidó, Taicho!

– ¡AUXILIOOOO!

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Pues sus amigas tampoco se olvidaron de tal celebración y después de la jornada, la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami se juntó en un restaurante para celebrar a la cumpleañera, como hacían con todas las miembros de la organización.

Estaban allí Nanao, Yachiru, Isane, Hinamori, Kiyone, Nemu, Rukia, Yoruichi, Soi Fong y la Capitana Unohana; reunidas en el privado del local.

Las bandejas con comida llegaban una tras otra, junto con las botellas de sake.

Nanao observaba a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo, aunque tenía su mueca alegre de siempre, en su sonrisa había algo extraño… como si intentara esconder algo, algo parecido a la tristeza. Se sorprendió de ver su copa de sake llena, y que no había hecho ninguna mezcla extraña con la comida.

Las demás miembros de la asociación conversaban y reían, algunas ya pasadas de algunas copas.

– ¿Sucede algo, Rangiku-san? –Le preguntó Ise a la festejada.

– ¿Uh?

–Te ves distraída.

Matsumoto dio un respingo por el comentario y comenzó a reírse con nerviosismo.

– ¿De qué hablas? –Se bebió de un sorbo su copita de sake y comenzó a engullir el contenido de su plato–. ¡Esto está delicioso!

Nanao dio un suspiro y sonrío con cansancio. Prefirió no decir nada más.

Era su cumpleaños, así que Rangiku estaba en todo su derecho de sentir las emociones que quisiera. Y también, de reprimirlas si lo deseaba.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

La noche había caído y ya todas las mujeres que se habían reunido se marchaban a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Nanao cargaba a Hinamori, que se había pasado por un par de copas y como no estaba acostumbrada a beber, se había mareado bastante.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rangiku-san! –Le dijo al despedirse, agitando un brazo.

–Por favor, no grites tanto, Hinamori-san –le reprendía con suavidad Ise.

Rangiku esbozó una sonrisa y les hizo un gesto con la mano a las dos, a modo de despedida.

Les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su escuadrón, abrazándose a sí misma por los antebrazos; en parte por una brisa fría que le golpeaba el cuerpo, y en parte también por una sensación apremiante que la consumía.

Miró el cielo estrellado y dio un suspiro, casi sin querer.

Decidió entonces subirse a un tejado y contemplar la noche. Todo estaba en silencio, exceptuando por el suave canto de los grillos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían a causa de la baja temperatura. Le causó una sensación agradable, sin embargo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con una estrella fugaz.

Un solo deseo se le cruzó en la mente, pero negó con la cabeza.

–Eso no ocurrirá… –se dijo–. Tiene que ser algo que pueda suceder. –Con el índice en los labios, pensó en algo realizable–: ¡Deseo que se me pase el frío! –Dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego se abrazó las rodillas, esperando, sin ninguna esperanza en el fondo, de que su verdadero deseo se cumpliera en realidad.

–Vaya, vaya… –dijo alguien a su espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Rangiku y sus orbes se abrieron grande, presas del asombro.

Antes de que pudiera voltearse, algo suave le estaba envolviendo el cuello y cubría su helada piel. Una bufanda, tibia y de color rosa, ahora reposaba sobre sus hombros y abrigaba sus labios.

Luego, dos brazos fuertes se unieron con la fundada y rodearon a Rangiku, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Ran-chan… –le susurró Gin, golpeándola con su aliento tibio en la nuca–. ¿Tienes frío?

Matsumoto cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma de un perfume masculino. Sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a latir con vehemencia.

Antes de que aquellas manos se escaparan sin decir nada, como siempre solían hacerlo, las tomó entre las suyas y las acercó a su boca, depositando un beso en los nudillos de Gin.

–Ya no.

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en los nudillos: **podría entenderse como igual a un beso en las manos, pero como ese tipo de beso lo tengo para otra historia, les diré lo que quise que significara: cuando se pelea con los puños, los nudillos suelen rasparse. Este beso significa sanar las heridas de tus luchas.

**Fin**


	4. Hinamori x Toshiro

**Hola! :D Muchas gracias Arsarsursa y a Kari-chan por comentar el cap. anterior xD  
Arsarsursa: **me alegra que te haya gustado (y que no te haya traumado esta vez xD) Jaja, qué bien que no olvidé poner el ambiente al principio. Aw, solo Gin logra poner en esa faceta a su Ran-chan… :3 (¿Ahora quién lo hará? D:!) Y aquí está la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado :D Saludos! **Kari-chan: **D: Ay, leí tu review cuando tenía ya empezado este capítulo, así que creo que dos se descartan :c (a menos que se me ocurra hacer más de 14 historias y el título perdería sentido, pero bueh ._.) pero las otras dos van a ir sí o sí ;) Tú también cuídate mucho. Saludos!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Basado en una escena del cap. 46 del anime**

**Oski: pepa es equivalente a semilla**

**Ambientado: meses después de la pelea en Karakura, antes de que los Fullbrings aparecieran**

**Pareja: Hinamori x Toshiro**

**4**

**Tienes una semilla en la nariz**

La teniente del quinto escuadrón caminaba con algo de dificultad por los pasillos del Seireitei. Traía consigo una bolsa de lino con algo muy grande y pesado en su interior, que le impedía movilizarse con la agilidad habitual de un sub-capitán.

Muchos agentes la observaban curiosos y ella les respondía con una dulce sonrisa a sus saludos. Algunos se ofrecieron a ayudarla con su carga, pero ella aseguró que estaba bien.

Después de atravesar el último pasillo, llegó hasta donde quería llegar.

Tocó a la puerta y un cansado y levemente gruñón "adelante", le permitió adentrarse por completo a la habitación.

– ¡Te tengo una sorpresa, Shiro-chan! –Expresó mientras entraba.

El Capitán Hitsugaya bajó el papel que leía y le dedicó una mirada seria a su visitante.

–Es Capitán Hitsugaya –la reprendió, antes de ponerse de pie y sentarse en un sillón grande que había en su despacho–. ¿Qué traes ahí?

Señaló el paquete que Hinamori cargaba con dificultad. Ésta de pronto recordó lo que traía consigo y de paso lo que venía a hacer allí:

–Oh, cierto…

Riendo, posicionó el paquete sobre una mesa baja que había en frente del sofá y fue bajando de a poco la bolsa, causando una gran expectación al pequeño capitán, pero él la disimulaba con mucho profesionalismo.

Al acabar, cuando al fin reveló el contenido de la sorpresa, Hinamori sonrío triunfante ante la mueca de Toshiro y habló:

– ¡Sorpresa, Shiro-chan!

El aludido tragó saliva con nerviosismo.

– ¿D-De dónde la has sacado?

Hinamori tomó asiento a su lado antes de responderle:

–Estaba en una misión al lado oeste del Rukongai. Me encontré con un vendedor y me ofreció una gratis a cambio de que quitara las hojas del tejado de su choza. Me tomó toda la tarde, pero al final me dio la más grande que tenía en su jardín.

Hitsugaya no oía nada, estaba ensimismado en la forma, el color, el aroma y especialmente las ganas que tenía de morder aquella belleza que tenía tan cerca de él.

Sí… una bella sandía, además cortada hace no mucho, relucía sobre la mesa de su despacho.

Momo sonreía por la forma en que su amigo observaba el fruto. Si de algo podía alardear, era de ser una de las pocas personas que conocía uno de los puntos débiles del prodigioso Hitsugaya Toshiro, alias Shiro-chan.

–He olvidado traer un cuchillo –se percató la teniente–. Espera un momento, en un segundo-

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiera ponerse de pie, la sandía ya estaba perfectamente rebanada en varios trozos.

–No hace falta –dijo Toshiro, al tiempo que con un movimiento preciso de su brazo la "sangre" de la sandía se limpiaba del filo de su espada.

El pequeño capitán había utilizado nada menos que a Hyorimaru como cuchillo.

Una gota de sudor se deslizaba por la nuca de Hinamori.

– ¿Está bien que uses tu zanpakutou así, Shiro-chan?

– ¡Cállate! ¡Está cortada, ¿no?! ¡Y no me llames Shiro-chan!

La teniente tan solo se reía por la cara de niño enfurruñado de su amigo.

Sin más preámbulos, y en el fondo algo emocionado, Hitsugaya tomó asiento al lado de Momo y tomó un pedazo.

El fresco aroma de la sandía le inundó y con ello recuerdos que se le hacían muy agradables acudieron a su mente. Con esos pensamientos dio el primer mordisco, que fue seguido por otro, hasta acabar con apenas cuatro o cinco mascadas toda la fruta.

–Come más despacio, Shiro-chan –le llamó la atención la teniente–. Te puedes trapicar.

Esto provocó que una venita palpitante apareciera en la frente del capitán.

Aprovechó que tenía la boca llena de las semillas del fruto para arrojárselas a la cara, como si de una hilera de pequeñas balas se tratase.

– ¡Wuah! –gimoteó Hinamori, cubriéndose con el antebrazo el rostro para que las pepas no le llegaran al rostro.

–Ya te he dicho que no me llames "Shiro-chan". –La miró frunciendo el ceño–. Lo estás haciendo a propósito ¿verdad?

–Pero, Shiro-chan-

La interrumpió lanzándole la última semilla que le quedaba, la cual le atinó justo en la frente.

–Y sigues…

– ¡Ay, eso dolió! –Se quejó Momo, frotándose la frente.

Hitsugaya se dispuso a comerse otro trozo, dejando de lado la cáscara verde de su primera porción.

–Pues claro que duele, esa era la idea.

Hinamori aprovechó la distracción de Toshiro y le dio unas buenas mascadas a su trozo de sandía, llenándose la boca con las semillas.

Cuando él volteó de nuevo su vista hacia ella, recibió una fila de semillas en la cara.

Momo rió de buena gana.

– ¡Serás…! –Profirió enojado Hitsugaya.

Eso no se iba a quedar así. Ella se lo merecía por llamarlo de esa manera que tanto le molestaba ¡no tenía derecho a una contra-revancha, así que se vengaría por eso!

Dando grandes mascadas al fruto, se llenó la boca otra vez con semillas y se las lanzó todas a la teniente, que se reía y enojaba al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Shiro-chan!

Eso fue el detonante para que se armara una guerra de semillas de sandía entre los dos.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Después de un rato, las cáscaras del fruto estaban dispersas por todos lados y se podían ver en los más recónditos lugares pequeñas semillitas negras.

Ya no quedaba sandía que comer, así que la guerra había acabado.

Ambos guerrilleros se detuvieron a contemplar el desastre que habían dejado, con una gotita de sudor deslizándoseles por la nuca.

–Lo siento, Shiro-chan –empezó Hinamori.

El aludido dejó escapar un suspiro, a pesar de todo el jaleo, ella iba a seguir esmerándose en llamarlo de esa forma que tanto aborrecía.

–No te disculpes, es culpa de los dos. –Le dio un último vistazo a su despacho antes de continuar–: Mejor vamos al cuarto escuadrón a buscar algo con que limpiar esto, antes de que lleguen las hormigas.

Dio un paso en dirección a la puerta, pero fue justo sobre una cáscara de sandía que lo hiso tropezar y caerse de espaldas.

– ¡Shiro-chan! –Lo llamó preocupado su amiga, al tiempo que corría en su dirección–. ¿Estás bien?

Suavemente, posicionó una de sus manos en la nuca del capitán, incorporándolo un poco; mientras que la otra caía sobre el pecho de él, justo sobre el corazón.

Algo en su rostro la hacía sonreír, lo que consternaba al caído capitán.

– ¿Por qué sonríes? –Le preguntó, pestañeando.

Momo soltó una risita antes de responderle:

–Tienes una semilla en la nariz.

Y, haciendo que el corazón de Hitsugaya comenzara a latir con desenfreno por la cercanía (lo que ella pudo sentir muy claramente puesto que una de sus manos aún reposaba allí), Hinamori le dio un beso en la zona donde se encontraba la susodicha semilla, quitándola de allí.

Toda la cara de Toshiro comenzó a tornarse de un carmesí más intenso que la propia pulpa de la sandía, y no atinó a hacer otra cosa que no fuera respirar muy agitadamente.

Estaba a punto de decir algo no muy coherente, cuando la última pepa, que hace no mucho estaba sobre su nariz, fue hecha proyectil y lo golpeó entre las cejas.

– ¡Ay! –Articuló, frotándose la cara.

– ¡He ganado yo, Shiro-chan!

Y antes de que pudiera responderle, la teniente había salido corriendo, rumbo al cuarto escuadrón.

Toshiro se quedó estático por unos segundos, con las pulsaciones a mil y toda la cara roja, hasta que las últimas palabras de Momo de pronto le hicieron clic en la cabeza.

Una venita apareció en su frente y frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie al instante, refregándose con brusquedad el rostro por si le quedaba alguna otra semilla.

– ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, Momo-Meona! –Gritaba Hitsugaya, mientras perseguía a Hinamori por los pasillos.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en la nariz: **significa un juego de niños, amor, ternura y el deseo de emociones. También puede simbolizar celos.

**Notas: Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado xD**


	5. Hiyori x Shinji

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: tiempo después de que los vizars se fueron de la Sociedad de Almas**

**Pareja:** **Hiyori x Shinji**

**5**

**Las coletas siempre te han sentado fatal**

Hiyori nunca fue de las mujeres que se acomplejaran por su imagen. De hecho, su acicalamiento diario tenía como máximo el verse decente. Nunca se había arreglado si quiera un poco demás.

Pero ese día, decidió hacer un pequeño (más bien mísero) cambio en su habitual look, que a sus ojos se veía como si su imagen hubiera sido transformada completamente.

Miró con vergüenza a la vendedora, recibiendo el cambio de su compra.

–Gracias –musitó, desviando la vista y con un pequeño sonrojo invadiéndola.

Luego salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la guarida y encerrarse en el baño.

Primero miró su reflejo en el espejo. La carrera la había desarreglado así que tuvo que secarse el sudor de la frente y amarrarse más fuerte las coletas.

Luego, con cuidado, sacó su compra de la pequeña bolsa: un par de sencillas pinzas para el pelo, que en la punta tenían tres mostacillas de colores. En comparación con los otros artículos que había en la tienda, llenos de brillo y lentejuelas, su adquisición había sido muy humilde.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, tomó el par de pinzas y se las colocó de cualquier forma.

Cuando volvió a mirarse al espejo, tenía un costado de la cara ligeramente más despejado, exactamente el lado que mejor tenía.

Sonrío satisfecha y fue a lucir su nuevo look.

–Hoo~ Te has comprado unas horquillas, Hiyori –le comentó alegre Mashiro–. Qué bien.

Todos los comentarios que recibió fueron de esa clase: Kensei se detuvo a tocar con curiosidad las mostacillas y se fue, Lisa dijo que una mujer debía descubrirse la cara para que todos la vieran, Love comentó que era cosa de la edad el querer arreglarse más, Hachi le sonrió y exclamó "Oh, un pequeño cambio, Hiyori-san", y Rose dijo un simple "Horquillas".

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Había llegado la noche y tan solo le faltaba recibir el comentario de un individuo.

Estaban sentados en el sillón viendo un programa policial que pasaban muy tarde. La mayoría se había ido a dormir a excepción de Hachi, Hiyori y Shinji.

De pronto el más grande de los tres dio un bostezo.

–Haaah –exclamó, tapándose la boca–. Creo que me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.

–Buenas –se despidió Shinji, sin desviar la vista de la televisión.

–Hasta mañana, Hachi –dijo Hiyori, justo antes de que el aludido saliera de la habitación.

La luz estaba apagada y solo la televisión alumbraba sus rostros. Hiyori miró de reojo al ex capitán, esperando a que los comerciales le dieran una oportunidad de mirarla.

Movió un poco la cabeza y se deslizó un mechón de pelo, pero Shinji no le prestó atención. Como eso no dio resultado, cruzó una pierna. Tampoco, ni siquiera una mirada de reojo.

Entonces se cruzó de brazos, luego ladeó la cabeza, se rascó la rodilla, cruzó la otra pierna, se sobó la nuca, tosió un poco, se refregó las manos, volvió a toser, crujió los dedos, columpió las piernas, se rascó la oreja, se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia atrás, se sobó la mandíbula… Todo de forma muy "sutil".

Cuando estaba estirándose por tercera vez, Hirako perdió la paciencia:

– ¿¡Podrías dejar de moverte, maldición!? –Pidió.

Hiyori lo miró como si no hubiera hecho nada y fue entonces cuando Shinji al fin notó el cambio en la muchacha.

–Ah, te has comprado unas horquillas –comentó, con total desinterés y girándose de nuevo hacia la televisión.

Hiyori sonrío con orgullo.

– ¿Oh? ¿Y no vas a decirme lo guapa que me veo? –Le preguntó medio en broma y medio en serio.

–Por qué te diría guapa, cabeza de membrillo. Las coletas siempre te han sentado fatal.

El comentario en el fondo hirió muy hondo a Hiyori. Decirle eso equivalía a que se había visto fatal desde siempre.

Pero no dejaría que Shinji viera cuánto le afectaba.

Se limitó a no responderle y levantarse del sillón con calma, para dirigirse a su habitación con un aura oscura cubriendo sus ojos.

– ¿Ya te vas a dormir, Hiyori? –Le preguntó el rubio, pero no recibió respuesta.

Ya en su cuarto, Hiyori se desvistió y buscó un pijama que ponerse. Para su mala suerte, el único que tenía limpio consistía en un camisón celeste que le había dado Lisa, muy corto y con delgados tirantes. Para ella eso se sentía como estar desnuda.

Se alegró de que solo lo tuviera que usar esa noche.

No pudo dormirse de inmediato, así que terminó sentada con las piernas cruzadas, dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando la luna por la ventana, que alumbraba con una luz azulina su habitación.

Se había sacado las horquillas pero no se desarmó las coletas, porque sentía que eso era darle gusto al idiota de Shinji.

Recordarlo la hizo fruncir el ceño y dar un puñetazo al colchón.

–Maldito Shinji… pelado.

De pronto, escuchó que la puerta se abría y antes de que pudiera voltearse, unas manos estaban deslizando las gomas de su cabello, desarmando sus coletas.

–Tonta –escuchó que le murmuraba Shinji, mientras le acomodaba sus ahora libres ondas rubias–. A esto me refería con que las coletas te sientan fatal. –Susurró demasiado cerca de su cuello. Hiyori pudo sentir su aliento chocar con su piel–. Con el cabello suelto te ves mucho más guapa.

Y depositó un beso en su hombro desnudo.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en el hombro: **quiere decir que desea tenerte para siempre.


	6. Hisana x Byakuya

**Gracias Arsarsursa y a Ladyotaku8231 por comentar xD**

**Arsarsursa: **El de Shinji y Hiyori fue el primero que se me ocurrió xD, me alegra que te haya gustado y sí, ese par son unos completos testarudos. Saludos y nos leemos :D **Ladyotaku8231: **Hola, hola :D qué bueno encontrarte por aquí xD Te digo que responderé todos tus reviews por interno, pero ahora mismo estoy ultra-apurada así que nos leemos después ¡Saludos!

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Inspirado en el capítulo 1, 32 y 208 del anime**

**Oski: al comienzo Hisana y Byakuya tienen la apariencia de tener de 12 a 13 años.**

**Ambientado: durante la saga del Péndulo, y luego años después**

**Pareja: Hisana x Byakuya**

**6**

**Tú eres mi dama perfecta**

Un joven de largos cabellos negros caminaba enfurruñado por los pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki.

–Maldita gata… –murmuraba con enfado.

La "gata", conocida también como Yoruichi Shihōin o la diosa del shunpo, lo acababa de vencer otra vez y aunque eso ocurría habitualmente, el orgullo del Kuchiki aún no se ambientaba a la derrota.

Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba más enojado con ella de lo habitual, y eso que él se enojaba bastante con ella.

Las palabras de su "peor enemiga" hacían eco en su cabeza, recordándole aquello que hería a su orgullo como Kuchiki y, especialmente, a su orgullo como hombre:

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo será el futuro del clan Kuchiki si su líder trata tan descortésmente a una dama?"

"¡Tú no eres una dama!", le había respondido él a sus burlas.

"¡Kuchiki Byakuya, eres un torpe con las mujeres!"

Y había usado un shunpo para escapar de él, para luego comenzar un juego de "Atrápame si puedes", donde ella había salido (otra vez) victoriosa.

Frenó de súbito y su ceño se frunció con más frenesí.

–Esa maldita gata me las pagará… ¡le demostraré lo contrario y tendrá que tragarse sus palabras!

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Así que, bastante avergonzado y con la excusa de que "El siguiente líder del clan Kuchiki tiene que saber estas cosas", se aventuró hasta el despacho de uno de los consejeros más antiguos del clan (1) para que le enseñara un poco de "Etiqueta de comportamiento para con las damas" o, en palabras más directas, "Cómo tratar con las chicas sin parecer una bestia insensible hecha de testosterona"

Oír estas palabras del joven Byakuya no pudo haber alegrado más al viejo consejero.

Por tratarse de un hijo único, el linaje y procreación del apellido Kuchiki era otra de las muchas obligaciones que el futuro líder del clan cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Desde que poseía memoria, el anciano había visto como para cada cabeza del clan era un completo escarmiento el cliché del compromiso, y mucho más la etiqueta y el engorroso protocolo que se tenía que tener con las consentidas hijas de las nobles familias.

Era la primera vez que alguien hacía fácil su trabajo en este asunto.

El joven Byakuya escuchó con gran interés cada una de las palabras que el consejero le decía, tomando anotaciones y memorizando la gran lista de cosas que se deben y no se deben hacer con una señorita.

La clase le sirvió para darse cuenta que él nunca había tratado a Yoruichi como una dama. Había hecho con ella casi toda la lista de lo que no se debe hacer con una señorita; tan solo le faltaban cosas como tirarle un panal de abejas, o perseguirla con una serpiente. Le gustase o no, la gata tenía razón en lo que le había dicho.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que racionar mucho para terminarse diciendo: "Qué más da, ella no es una dama a fin de cuentas" y "¿De dónde puedo sacar una serpiente?"

Ya bastante entrada la tarde salió del despacho del consejero.

–Gracias. Has sido de mucha ayuda –le dijo.

El anciano lo miró con una sonrisa.

–Joven Byakuya –comenzó–, si usted gusta, yo mismo puedo acordar una citación con alguna jovencita, para que "practique" sus conocimientos.

Esto al inocente Byakuya le pareció una gran idea. La clase había sido para él como un entrenamiento y el consejero le estaba ofreciendo una batalla.

–Me parece perfecto –le respondió antes de marcharse.

Aquella respuesta no pudo dejar más conforme al anciano y esa misma tarde congenió una cita para el siguiente líder del clan Kuchiki.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que en diferentes clanes de la nobleza circulara el rumor de que el joven Kuchiki Byakuya estaba abierto al compromiso y con esto, que su recién creada agenda se llenara de citas programadas.

–Joven Byakuya –le dijo la mañana del día siguiente el consejero, a través de la puerta de la habitación del noble–. Prepárese, por favor. Esta tarde vendrá la hija de una prestigiosa familia que hace negocios con el clan. Lo estará esperando a la hora del té.

Esto a Byakuya lo desconcertó de tal forma que salió sin terminar de amarrarse el cabello.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

–Fue lo que acordamos ayer, joven Byakuya.

El inocente y joven Kuchiki frunció el ceño y pestañeó varias veces.

–Pero hoy voy a entrenar con la gat- Digo, con la líder del clan Shihōin.

No pensaba que iba a convenirse la batalla tan pronto, recién había pasado una noche desde su entrenamiento y había cosas de la lista que aún no se le grababan en la mente.

"No hay que decirles que son unas tontas", se repetía una y otra vez.

El consejero se encogió de hombros.

–Debe cumplir con su deber, joven Byakuya.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Esa tarde, Yoruichi Shihōin vino a hacerle una visita al pequeño Byakuya.

El abuelo de éste le dio la bienvenida y mientras caminaban por los pasillos, excusó a su nieto de no poder entrenar hoy porque se hallaba en una cita con una joven noble.

– ¿Byakuya… en una cita?

Ginrei asintió con la cabeza.

Su respuesta provocó una gran risotada a la capitana del segundo escuadrón.

"Oh… seremos testigos de las técnicas de seducción del próximo líder del clan Kuchiki", pensó, mientras dirigía su vista hacia un palco en uno de los patios, donde se vislumbraban dos siluetas, una perteneciente al pequeño Byakuya.

En ese mismo momento, un jovencito algo gruñón, estaba que se dormía por el aburrimiento.

Les habían servido el té y en todo ese rato, se habían dedicado tan solo a beberlo. En completo silencio, sin otro ruido que no fuera el vapor del brebaje.

– ¿Te gustan las katanas? –Preguntó de pronto, cansado de aquel incómodo mutismo.

La joven se limitó a negar con la cabeza con ahínco y a esto, Byakuya dio un suspiro.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

La citación del día siguiente fue peor que la del día anterior. Esta vez se había presentado una señorita, que si bien sería igual de consentida que la otra, no se callaba nunca.

–Pero entonces yo le dije al joyero: "¿Usted sabe con quién está hablando?" y como no se atrevió a responder, mi padre lo despidió y me prometió que jamás encargaría mis joyas a alguien de tan poca calaña.

Byakuya oía sin escuchar aquellas anécdotas tan aburridas.

–Es que en estos tiempos no se le puede confiar esa clase de cosas a cualquiera –continuaba la joven acaudalada–. Hace un par de años yo-

– ¿Por qué no te callas y te bebes tu té pronto? –La interrumpió, provocándole un sonrojo colérico a la muchacha.

– ¡Hmph!

Fue lo último que dijo durante el resto de la cita.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Cuando ya tenía que postergar su entrenamiento por décima vez, para presentarse con alguna otra muchacha llena de prejuicios y enjoyada hasta por los codos, Byakuya perdió la poca paciencia que poseía.

– ¡Suficiente! –Se dijo una madrugada, mientras empacaba algo de comida–. Esto es el colmo… el próximo líder del clan Kuchiki no debería perder su tiempo en estas tonterías.

Ya ni si quiera recordaba por qué había comenzado todo aquel embrollo de las citas programadas.

Jamás abandonaría a su clan, así que se prometió a sí mismo que volvería en cuanto pasara la hora del té, cuando su próxima cita se hubiera marchado del palacio.

Sin más, escapó al lugar que por años había querido conocer, pero al cual nunca lo habían dejado ir: Rukongai.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Cada mañana se despertaba muy temprano para iniciar su búsqueda, alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada y terminaba su ronda a las ocho, cuando el cansancio ya no la dejaba andar más.

Esa actividad hacía que el poco poder espiritual que tenía la hiciera sentir un hambre voraz.

El sol ya había salido y había iniciado el camino de regreso a la choza en donde vivía, camuflada con muchas ramas en un lugar alejado de los comercios y por ende, de ladrones.

Tenía la boca muy seca y justo había un puesto donde se estaba vendiendo agua fresca, dispuesta en cantimploras de madera.

– ¡Agua fresca! ¡Compre su agua fresca! –Gritaba el comerciante, para que todo el mundo lo escuchara–. ¿Cuántos litros desea, señora?

Entonces aprovechó la distracción del hombre y se robó una cantimplora, pero justo cuando la tomó, el hombre se percató de la pillería y sacó un palo con muchos clavos en la punta, con el cual golpeó a la joven en un brazo, obligándola a soltar el objeto robado.

– ¡Maldita ladrona! –Comenzó a gritarle, provocando que el gentío se acoplara alrededor del puesto–. ¡Ya verás! ¡Te moleré a golpes, a ver si aprendes!

Hisana retrocedió asustada e hiso ademán de ponerse a correr, pero la gente alrededor le impidió el paso.

– ¡Chiquillos ladrones! ¡Necesitan una lección! –Murmuraba la gente.

Intentó atravesar a la multitud, pero un hombre la tomó por los hombros y la empujó, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

El comerciante aprovechó esto para alzar el palo y disponerse a darle una buena paliza a la ladronzuela.

Hisana se cubrió el rostro, asustada, esperando el primer golpe…

Pero nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un joven de buenas ropas había frenado al enojado hombre, agarrándolo firmemente por el brazo.

–Jamás se ha aprendido algo a golpes –dijo.

Y con un movimiento firme, soltó al comerciante, tan bruscamente que le hizo bajar el arma y retroceder unos pasos.

La muchacha observaba a su salvador con los ojos como platos.

Byakuya se giró hacia ella y tranquilamente le ofreció su mano, como si nada muy importante hubiese sucedido.

– ¡No te distraigas, idiota! –le gritó ella, sin aceptar la ayuda que se le ofrecía.

Pero el Kuchiki ya se había percatado de lo que sucedía e, ignorando el insulto de momento, se agachó rápidamente y esquivó el golpe lateral que el hombre se había dispuesto a darle.

Aprovechando esto, Hisana usó la espalda del noble como trampolín y le propinó una fuerte patada en el rostro al comerciante.

"¿Ha saltado sobre mi espalda? Y también me dijo idiota", apenas pudo pensar el joven, completamente aturdido, antes que la muchacha lo tomara de la mano.

– ¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí! –le dijo, mientras comenzaba a correr.

Empujando a la multitud, que cedió rápidamente por miedo al extraño, se hicieron paso hasta una calle.

– ¡Vuelvan aquí, ladrones! –Escucharon que gritaba el comerciante, que se acercaba a ellos peligrosamente.

–Eres muy lenta –dijo Byakuya, antes de agarrar a la extraña por la cintura y tomarla con un solo brazo.

Se alejó entonces con un shunpo, causando el asombro de todos los que alcanzaron a ver la escena.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Después de recorrer fácilmente un par de kilómetros, la chiquilla comenzó a hablarle a quien la cargaba.

–Oye…

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, el joven seguía realizando más y más shunpos, demasiado ensimismado en sus movimientos como para prestar atención a algo más.

–Oye… –volvió a decir Hisana, recibiendo la misma nula respuesta. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su frente–. ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! –Gritó, propinándole un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo tropezar y que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Byakuya se arrastró por el piso de tierra varios metros, raspándose la mandíbula, mientras que Hisana se golpeó en el brazo donde antes la había golpeado el comerciante.

Cuando el Kuchiki se puso de pie, le dedicó una mirada asesina a la muchacha, sobándose la barbilla.

– ¡Tonta! ¡Has hecho que nos cayéramos!

– ¡Idiota! ¡Te estaba hablando y no me respondías!

– ¿Esta es la forma en que me das las gracias? ¡Si no fuera por mí, quién sabe qué te hubiera sucedido!

Hisana se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada con desdén.

–Nadie pidió tu ayuda, niñato. Además de metiche, eres un orgulloso.

Esto fue un golpe bajo para el futuro líder del clan Kuchiki. Hiso una de sus manos un puño, mientras varias venitas palpitantes aparecían en su cabeza.

– ¿¡Niñato!? –Dijo entre dientes–. ¡Parezco mucho mayor que tú, enana!

Hisana le dedicó una mirada gélida y también hiso una de sus manos un puño.

– ¡No se trata de apariencia!

– ¡Cómo sea! –Ya estaba cansado de esa tonta conversación, aunque no menos ridícula que las que había tenido últimamente con las chicas–. ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó que robar es malo?

Sus palabras hicieron que Hisana se diera cuenta de cierto detalle: el joven traía ropas que de lejos se veían de una calidad mejor que excelente, usaba sandalias, lucía muy limpio y hasta la bolsa que cargaba se veía de buenos materiales. En cambio ella vestía un viejo kimono y ni si quiera tenía zapatos.

Se podía ver que él había tenido quienes le enseñaran esos valores que ella había tenido que dejar de lado hace tiempo.

Sin esperar la respuesta a su pregunta, Byakuya sacó de su bolsa una cantimplora mucho más grande que las que vendía el comerciante y se la aventó a la muchacha.

–Ten –le dijo, al tiempo que ella atrapaba el objeto, muy sorprendida–. Tenías sed ¿no?

Sin oír más, Hisana bebió muy agradecida el líquido. Era el agua más fresca que había probado en su existencia.

Cuando su sed se sació, se giró hacia el muchacho y vio que se había sentado sobre una roca y sacaba de su mochila una cajita de mimbre llena de bolas de arroz.

– ¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó.

– ¿Acaso no lo ves? He estado haciendo shunpos todo el día, tengo hambre.

Hisana vio la comida y sus entrañas se quejaron un poco.

–No puedes comer aquí –le advirtió–. Por este camino pasan muchos mercaderes y ladrones, te robarán lo que traes. –La joven se adentró entonces por la parte sin vía, entre las malezas–. Sígueme. Conozco un lugar donde no te harán nada.

Aunque no le tenía miedo ni a los ladrones ni a los mercaderes, Byakuya la siguió.

"Si es un camino transitado, alguien podría encontrarme", se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero en el fondo, aquella muchacha había llamado su atención.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

La chica lo había conducido hasta una choza camuflada con ramas de árboles, en medio de la nada y a la cual no se podía acceder por ningún camino, ni si quiera algún sendero pequeño.

–No vienes continúo aquí, ¿verdad? –Le comentó, mientras se acercaban al lugar.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Antes de recibir respuesta, ella le contestó–: Siempre cambio la ruta, si se forma un camino alguien podría venir.

– ¿Para qué me preguntas si vas a responderme de todas formas? –Murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

Las palabras de Hisana lo habían dejado pensando, sin embargo.

"Quizás no todas las chicas son tontas…"

Cuando llegaron al lugar, ella abrió una destartalada puerta y dejó al noble pasar.

Se encontró con una casa de una sola habitación. Apenas podía estar de pie sin tocar el techo, donde artesanales tragaluces hacían que rayos de luz se colaran al interior; en una esquina había un viejo y roído futón, junto con una almohada pequeña.

Y eso era todo.

A sus últimos pensamientos se añadía algo más:

"…o consentidas"

Como si esa casa fuera como cualquier otra, Hisana tomó asiento en el suelo y le hiso una señal para que él la imitara.

Así lo hiso y, un poco incómodo, sacó de su bolsa la comida que traía.

Vio a la muchacha por unos segundos y aunque ella fingía ver algo interesante en la vacía habitación, fue capaz de predecir que se moría de ganas por comer. ¿Y quién en esa situación no?

–Sírvete, es para los dos –le dijo, acercando la lonchera de mimbre hacia ella.

Hisana frunció el ceño y miró el oscuro suelo.

–Ya me diste agua, no quiero nada más.

Byakuya enarcó una ceja.

–Y yo soy el orgulloso… –dijo, provocándola.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que con un movimiento rápido (tan rápido que ni el futuro líder del clan Kuchiki logró ver), la joven tomara una bola de arroz y le diera un buen mordisco.

–G-Gracias –murmuró, algo sonrojada y con la boca llena.

Byakuya la miraba con curiosidad. No había visto comportarse así a ninguna de las señoritas con las que se había visto forzado a tomar el té. Ni si quiera sabía si aquella muchacha estaba incluida en la categoría de señoritas. Corría a pies descalzos, daba patadas, y se podría decir que comía y hablaba como lo haría un hombre, aunque su timbre era dulce… hasta cuando le decía idiota su voz sonaba cálida.

–Itadakimasu –dijo él, antes de también servirse.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Ya después de un rato, el ambiente entre los dos se fue destensando, con bastante facilidad.

–Oye, por cierto, ¿quién demonios eres tú? –Le preguntó la muchacha, engullendo unos camarones que él había sacado.

Sí… ella podía ser considerada toda una señorita (nótese el sarcasmo).

Byakuya se alegró de que lo preguntara.

–Yo, seré el próximo líder del clan Kuchiki –le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hisana casi se trapica al escuchar aquellas palabras.

"Eso explica algunas cosas", pensó.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar:

–No te pregunté eso, idiota. –Al Kuchiki le sorprendió que a pesar de su respuesta, lo siguiera tratando de la misma forma que antes–. Quiero saber tu nombre, tu nombre.

Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar:

–Byakuya.

Hisana lo miró por unos instantes.

–Meh, suena bien.

Y siguió comiendo sin más, ignorando a su interlocutor.

– ¿Y tú no piensas decirme tu nombre?

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué debería? –Le dijo con mofa, en un tono meloso y con ganas de fastidiarlo.

–Pues yo te dije el mío.

– ¿Hooh~? Eso no te da el derecho de saber el nombre de una dama, Byakuya-kun~.

–Para ti es "Byakuya-sama".

Y le tocó la frente con el índice, empujándola levemente.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

El que el futuro líder del clan Kuchiki se desapareciera durante todo un día y que se desplegaran varias unidades de guardias para realizar su búsqueda, fue suficiente motivo para detener por un tiempo el embrollo de las citas.

Byakuya no pudo quedar más feliz y ya en su mullida cama, se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que aconteció ese día, especialmente en la muchacha con la que se había encontrado.

Jamás se imaginó que tratar con una chica fuese tan sencillo, tan natural. Con ella no tenía que pensar en listas de lo que se debe y no se debe hacer. Podía ser él mismo y olvidarse de la etiqueta.

"Para ti es señorita Hisana", le había dicho ella antes de marcharse.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Cada vez que podía, Byakuya se escabullía de la mansión para hacerle una visita a la señorita Hisana.

– ¡No se vale! ¡Tú puedes usar el shunpo!

El Kuchiki sonreía victorioso, desde la cima de un árbol.

– ¿Está celosa de mis habilidades, señorita Hisana? –La aludida tomó una piedra y se la arrojó, casi atinándole en la cara–. ¡Oye, esa casi me da!

– ¡Vaya! No sabía que las habilidades evasivas de Byakuya-sama fueran tan mediocres.

Y le lanzó otra piedra, antes de salir corriendo. Entonces empezaba su propio "Atrápame si puedes", donde ella corría a pesar de que podía ser alcanzada y él la perseguía, aunque desde el principio podía haberla atrapado.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Los años pasaron y el pequeño Byakuya dejó de ser pequeño.

Y Hisana también… Ya no parecía la chiquilla marimacho que el Kuchiki había conocido, cada día se acercaba más a ser "la señorita Hisana"

Byakuya estaba sentado sobre una piedra, cerca de la que antes había sido una choza vieja. El Kuchiki había puesto una barrera de Kidou que hacía invisible la casa, para así realizarle algunas reparaciones: habían flores sembradas alrededor de la puerta, las paredes habían sido reforzadas, ahora contaba con verdaderas y redondas ventanas, el techo ya no tenía tragaluces que hacían que las lluvias inundaran el interior, sino que estaba recubierto con tejas. Era pequeña, pero se veía realmente acogedora, con sus murallas cubiertas de musgo.

De pronto, la silueta de Hisana atravesó la barrera, encontrándose con el noble que la esperaba.

–Oh, Byakuya-sama ha llegado muy temprano hoy –le dijo con aquella voz que se había tornado aún más dulce y angelical con los años.

Abrió la puerta de la vivienda y Byakuya entró tras ella.

El viejo y roído futón había sido reemplazado con uno con muchos cojines, había ahora una mesita para el té, un baúl para guardar cosas, cortinas azules y violetas, una parte ya era una cocina; donde Hisana preparaba comida para el noble.

– ¿Tienes hambre? –Preguntó.

El Kuchiki negó con la cabeza, mientras se arrodillaba frente a la mesa. Había en su semblante algo extraño, parecía preocupado por alguna cosa.

Hisana comenzó a preparar el té y en poco rato estaba frente a él, los dos con un vaso con el brebaje en las manos.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de cierto detalle:

– ¿Esos son… keisenkan? –Preguntó, fijándose en el objeto que ahora portaba en sus largos y negros cabellos.

–Los consejeros me han dicho que ya es tiempo de que los porte. –Hisana no sabía lo que eso significaba–. Quieren que tome más responsabilidades como líder del clan.

– ¿Qué clase de responsabilidades?

–Ellos… me están buscando una esposa.

Un silencio se hizo del lugar. Hisana sintió como algo la apremiaba en el pecho, pero no quería darle un nombre.

Eso significaría que él ya no tendría tiempo para dedicárselo a ella, la dejaría a un lado y no podía evitar no sentir celos de antemano de quien sería su futura esposa. Su relación iba a perderse poco a poco…

Sin querer sus manos estaban hechas dos puños y un par de lágrimas se le habían escapado.

Antes de que Byakuya le pidiera alguna explicación, salió corriendo, sabiendo que él podía atraparla fácilmente. Y en el fondo, quería que lo hiciera.

Estaba a unos cuantos metros de la barrera cuando dos brazos le impidieron seguir, abrazándola con fuerza por el dorso.

–Hisana –la llamó con suavidad, apoyando su frente en la cabeza de ella–, cásate conmigo.

El corazón de la ahora mujer dio un salto, su respiración se entrecortó, todos sus sentidos le fallaron y se concentraron en la sensación de su vientre.

–P-Pero, Byakuya-sama –apenas podía decir, porque el llanto la ahogaba–, yo… yo no sé nada de la nobleza, ni cómo comportarme. T-Te avergonzaré…

Byakuya dio un suspiro, entremezclado con una risita.

–Señorita Hisana –susurró, mientras le tomaba una de sus muñecas–, tú eres mi dama perfecta.

Y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano, como si de una princesa se tratara.

Hisana rió y lloró al mismo tiempo, se giró hacia él y asintió con la cabeza muchas veces, mientras lo abrazada por la cintura.

–Sí… –musitó.

Byakuya sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, acomodando la cabeza de su prometida en su cuello. Sí… ella podía considerarse, para él, como toda una señorita.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en la mano: **refleja delicadeza, ternura y deseos de sentirse querido. También cortesía y galantería. Quiere decir "Yo te adoro"

**Notas: ¿A quiénes le recordaron este par? ;) Espero que les haya gustado, nunca antes había escrito acerca de esta pareja y me ha gustado muchísimo (eso explica por qué el capítulo me salió tan largo xD) me gusta imaginar que antes de que Hisana muriera, Byakuya era un gruñón que se dejaba llevar por cualquier cosa.**

**(1): **es el consejero que siempre aparece en el anime, uno de cabello blanco, con gafas y bigote.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**PD: El próximo capítulo también es de una pareja 100% canon ;D**


	7. Kanae x Ryuken

**Hola xD gracias a sunev . 31, Ana, Gianella y Guest, por comentar el capítulo anterior.**

**(A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por interno xD) Ana: **gracias por comentar :D eran muy kawaiis cuando jóvenes *-* especialmente el pequeño Byakuya xD ¡Saludos! **Gianella: **el final me encantó escribirlo, me alegra que te haya gustado xD Gracias por el review. ¡Saludos! **Guest: **jeje, creo que logré el parentesco xD Sí, es lindo imaginarlo… ojalá Tite hubiera mostrado más la relación de Byakuya y Hisana. ¡Gracias por comentar y saludos!

**Hay una escena que se basa en una del cap. 534 del manga**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: tiempo después de lo sucedido en el arco "Everything but the rain"**

**Pareja: Kanae x Ryuken**

**7**

**Tengo mucho calor**

Era una tarde de muchísimo calor.

La temperatura se expandía desde el pavimento y a eso había que agregarle el ataque directo de los rayos del sol. Si bien a algunos este fenómeno calórico no les desagradaba, a otros los fastidiaba de sobremanera.

Personas frías, prefieren ambientes que se adapten a su personalidad.

Ishida Ryuken se incluía en esta categoría.

A pesar de tener abiertas todas las ventanas de su habitación, la camisa se le pegaba a la piel y no podía concentrarse en la lectura de un grueso libro de biología que en la universidad le habían pedido.

Soltó un suspiro, antes de dejar el libro de lado y hundirse más en la silla.

–Maldito calor… –murmuró.

Justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación, diciendo:

–Joven maestro.

–Pasa, Katagiri –dijo, sobándose el puente de la nariz.

La empleada abrió la puerta y entró, depositando en el escritorio de su amo una bandeja con un vaso de jugo de piña, con muchos hielos y goteando frescura.

Ryuken la miró con curiosidad, aunque estaba gustoso del gesto, él no le había pedido tal cosa.

–Solo me falta tender su cama, joven maestro –anunció–. Si no le molesta…

–Adelante –la interrumpió, antes de que solicitara su permiso–. Y gracias por el jugo, lo necesitaba.

Kanae le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Al joven maestro nunca le ha gustado el calor.

Y ante la mirada curiosa de Ryuken, comenzó a tender la cama.

Al Ishida siempre le llamó la atención eso de Katagiri. Solía decirle cosas de él que no era capaz de percibir, cosas que no se conocía. Ella lograba divisar hasta lo que no le agradaba de sí mismo y lo que él no aceptaba que poseía.

¿Cuándo se enteró de que era una persona amable? Cuando Kanae se lo dijo.

¿Cuándo se enteró de que en el fondo él quería un matrimonio que se basara en el amor? Cuando Kanae se lo dijo.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que odiaba a los Quincy por usarlo como una herramienta para procrear la "sangre pura"? ¿De que su clan lo había obligado a comprometerse, haciéndolo cargar con la infelicidad de otra persona? Eso fue cuando decidió dejar de esconderse bajo la máscara de "todo es por el futuro de los Quincy". Por culpa de esa máscara su prima casi muere, cargó con el peso de saber que todo fue por sus malas decisiones… por culpa de eso se sentía como la decepción de su familia.

Pero no solo por esos acontecimientos ahora repudiaba a su raza. Eso tan solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Desde siempre, vio como su madre sufría por la soledad. Todo porque fue obligada a casarse con un hombre que no la amaba.

Él no quería cometer el mismo error que su padre. Deseaba amar a quien fuera su esposa. No quería, quizás sin querer, dañar a una mujer por no lograr amarla. Anhelaba hacer feliz a la persona que estaría a su lado, para que viera las cosas de forma positiva, ahora no por los Quincy, sino por un futuro compartido.

Los Quincy no lo dejaban ser feliz.

Y en el fondo, sabía que Kanae estaba consciente de eso.

Y no se equivocaba. Katagiri miraba a su amo y veía en sus ojos que lo cansaba tener que cargar con todas esas obligaciones, seguir ideales en los que no creía, preocupándose de la felicidad del resto dejando aparte la de él… Era tan amable, aunque fingiera ser el fuerte Ishida Ryuken que solo tenía mente para el clan.

Se convencía a sí mismo de que era una persona frívola y cada vez que Kanae encontraba una fisura que dijera lo contrario, se sentía vulnerable y temía. Antes se escondía tras su máscara cuando esto sucedía, pero ahora que la había roto… la sensación le agradaba.

Y hasta buscaba sentirla.

– ¿Cómo sabes que nunca me ha gustado el calor? –Preguntó, mientras Katagiri ablandaba las almohadas.

Kanae esbozó una sonrisa y se quedó un momento mirando los cojines. Ryuken la miraba atentamente, intentando saber en qué estaba pensando.

–De pequeños, nunca salíamos a jugar afuera cuando hacía mucho calor –se limitó a decir, aunque esa no era la verdadera respuesta–. El joven maestro no lo soportaba.

Ryuken le dio un buen sorbo al vaso. Sus palabras no lo habían dejado conforme.

–Entonces jugábamos ajedrez o a las cartas en la biblioteca –complementó, para seguir con la conversación.

La empleada asintió con la cabeza.

En esos tiempos ella no lo llamaba "Joven maestro", sino "Ryuken-chan". Y él la llamaba por su nombre, "Kanae-chan". Pero cuando crecieron, la madre de él dijo que esa no era la forma de dirigirse a un superior, y que no se debía ser tan cariñoso con las empleadas.

–Kanae –la llamó de pronto, para romper con otra tonta e innecesaria regla. La aludida lo miró con asombro, hace años que no la llamaba por su nombre–. ¿Tú no tienes calor?

Ella soltó una risita.

–No, yo no. Esta casa es muy fresca. Si usted siente calor es porque ya es muy cálido.

Ahí estaba otra vez, diciéndole esas cosas, causándole aquella sensación apremiante pero adictamente dulce.

–Ya he acabado –continúo, refiriéndose a la cama que ahora lucía perfectamente armada–. Con su permiso, joven maestro.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, dispuesta a irse, Ryuken se puso de pie y la atajó de una muñeca. La obligó a voltearse y quedó apoyada en la pared, con una de sus manos por sobre su cabeza y encarcelada entre los brazos de su joven amo.

–Esto es muy injusto –dijo, casi en un susurro–. Tú logras descubrirme y eso me confunde mucho, Kanae… –pronunció su nombre de una forma diferente–. Tengo mucho calor.

El pecho de Katagiri empezó a subir y bajar a intervalos. No sabía cuando fue que ella comenzó a sentir exactamente lo mismo. Las piernas le flaqueaban y la cercanía de su amo provocó que sus mejillas se sonrosaran.

–Tú también debes tener calor ahora –continúo, provocando que Kanae se sonrojara un poco más.

Despacio, Ryuken dejó de apoyar una mano en la pared y la deslizó hasta el moño en el cuello de Katagiri. Lo soltó con facilidad y cayó en el suelo. Luego sus ágiles dedos comenzaron a desabrochar la blusa, exponiendo un fino cuello. Acercó sus labios a él, ansioso de probar esa tez tersa y blanquecina.

–Yo también tengo derecho a descubrirte… –musitó, haciendo que su aliento le provocara una dosis de escalofríos a la mujer.

Kanae se aferró fuerte a la camisa de su amo, cuando sintió los labios de éste contra su piel, besando con suavidad al principio, y luego con mucho ardor y deseo.

Ryuken la abrazó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, al tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos, para graficar cómo sus almas se complementaban a la perfección. Como el blanco y el negro, como el frío y el calor.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en el cuello: **loco de amor. Refleja pasión, desenfreno, belleza, sensualidad, y hasta un toque de violencia, como los vampiros. Mucha intimidad, se intenta decir "Somos el uno para el otro"

**Notas: Ay, disfruto un montón escribir de esta pareja *-* Espero que les haya gustado. Creo que este es el shot con más pasión que me ha salido xD Es que el cliché de "el amo y la sirvienta" es un fetiche demasiado irresistible para mí *o* **

**¡Gracias por leer! :'D**


	8. Nanao x Shunsui

**Hola :D Debo agradecer a todos los que han dejado algún review, han puesto en favorito/alerta y claro, a los lectores anónimos. No sé si es porque es el primer fic en el que no me he atrasado, (aunque este tiene como una hora de retraso) pero creo que ha tenido bastante aceptación :'D ¡Muchas gracias a todos, me han hecho hasta bailar! (No es broma, hubo una fiesta cerca de mi casa ayer y la música no me dejó dormir x.x me acosté después de las 4 am y me levanté tardísimo, es por eso que el cap. viene un poco tarde)**

**Arsarsursa:** ¡Ah, cómo lo siento…! mi mayor temor era que me quedaran muy OoC, la verdad es que como Byakuya era tan diferente cuando pequeño, quise que Hisana también fuera diferente (y que se reflejara algo de su hermana xD), antes de que ¿su enfermedad? O alguna otra cosa, la volviera frágil… Pero bueno, gracias por el review, y claro que no me lo tomo a mal. Para mejorar se necesitan críticas, no halagos (esos solo suben mi ego jaja xD) Saludos y nos leemos Oski: ¿supongo el review en anónimo del cap. anterior a este es tuyo? Pero lo respondo por separado igual jeje **Guest: **Espero que te haya gustado la pareja, yo la encuentro muy linda… Ishin se llevó a Masaki, suena como el malo del trío xD ¡He aquí la actualización! Ojalá te guste xD

**Basado en el Ending del capítulo 37 y en el cap. 51**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: después de la temporada de los Fullbrings y antes de la de los Quincy**

**Pareja: Nanao x Shunsui**

**8**

**Tú tampoco dices esas cosas**

Ise Nanao nunca fue muy apegada a las fiestas o a salir. Siempre había preferido la compañía de un libro antes que estar rodeada de gente en alguna celebración, con la mitad de ellos en un estado etílico.

Y a pesar de eso, era con esto último con lo que más tenía que lidiar la teniente del octavo escuadrón.

Todas las veces en que le había confiscado el sake a su capitán, de alguna forma él se conseguía otra botella, haciendo que todos sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles. Cansada de eso, se limitó entonces a vigilarlo para que no se pasara constantemente de copas. Sería una verdadera vergüenza si un capitán de los trece escuadrones de protección se presentara alcoholizado a una reunión, así que de eso iba más o menos la mayor parte de su trabajo. Además, claro, de llenar informes que su capitán no completaba y resguardar que todo lo que él no hacía estuviera hecho.

Pero los viernes por la noche, podía olvidarse de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con el cuidado de su capitán, aunque no con lo coherente al sake y sus seguidores…

– ¡Salgamos esta noche, Nanao! –Le gritó alguien, abrazándola por el dorso.

Ise saltó en su sitio por el asombro y se giró bruscamente hacia el responsable de haberla asustado de esa manera:

– ¡No me asustes así, Rangiku-san! –La regañó con el ceño fruncido y ajustándose las gafas.

Sin hacer caso a la remienda y sonriendo de oreja a oreja porque el viernes al fin había llegado, Matsumoto la liberó de sus brazos y continúo con su propuesta:

– ¿Y bien?

Ise suspiró.

–Pretendía quedarme en casa esta noche…

– ¡Ay, Nanao! –Se quejó con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un puchero su amiga–. Somos mujeres jóvenes, ¡tenemos que salir, emborracharnos y conocer chicos!

La teniente de la octava división dio un suspiro.

–Está bien –aceptó, para ahorrarse todo el proceso de convencimiento.

Al final, cada fin de semana terminaba aceptando de todas formas.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Rangiku, Kiyone, Isane, Hinamori y Nanao caminaban por una calle de comercio en las afueras del Seireitei.

Luces de colores alumbraban los letreros de diferentes bares y restaurantes, invitando a las personas a adentrarse en ellos.

Las mujeres se encaminaban al restaurant de siempre, conversando animadamente de cualquier cosa.

Rangiku estaba contando una anécdota graciosa, haciendo que todas se rieran, cuando de pronto Hinamori, que iba adelante, se paró y observó el interior de un bar.

– ¿Ese no es tu capitán, Nanao-san? –Dijo.

Todas se detuvieron a observar y era como Hinamori había dicho: acostado en la barra con varias copitas de sake y dos botellas, estaba el Capitán Kyoraku, dormitando y con las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del alcohol.

–Oh, sí que es él –comentó Kiyone.

Ise se ajustó las gafas.

–Lo siento –dijo, adentrándose al bar–, vayan hoy sin mí.

Todas la observaron curiosas a excepción de Rangiku, que sonreía ladina con una mano en sus caderas.

–Bueno, bueno, vamos pronto que ya tengo hambre. –Y comenzó a caminar, por lo que las demás la siguieron–. Hace días que tengo una mezcla en mente, ¿quieres ser la primera en probarla, Hinamori?

La aludida la miraba con varias gotas de sudor deslizándosele por la nuca.

Mientras que ellas se marchaban, Nanao sacudía el hombro de su capitán, intentando despertarlo para sacarlo de allí.

–No se duerma, Taicho –le decía.

Kyoraku hiso un par de sonidos extraños y abrió levemente los ojos. Sonrió como idiota al verla.

–Haaah~ Estaba soñando con ángeles… pero creo que no fue solo un sueño, Nanao-chan.

La aludida suspiró y se caló las gafas.

– ¿Ya ha pagado la cuenta? –Preguntó a una joven que atendía en la barra.

–Sí, ya puede llevárselo de aquí –le contestó con una sonrisa.

Esa situación se repetía de vez en cuando en el bar, con los mismos protagonistas.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Nanao desplomó el peso de su capitán en el futón del mismo, provocando que éste proclamara algunos sinsentidos.

Luego le quitó su coloreado haori y su sombrero, para dejarlos en orden a un costado.

–Nanao-chaaan… –murmuraba Shunsui, girándose para dejar de quedar de boca a la almohada.

Nanao no le hacía mucho caso a lo que decía.

–Duérmase ya, Taicho.

Su capitán dio una carcajada.

–Tú no dices esas cosas, Nanao-chan… Siempre me tienes que decir que me despierte.

Ella dio un suspiro.

–No importa lo que le diga, de todas formas nunca me hace caso y hará lo que se le antoje. –A pesar de estar ebrio, se quedó mirando con curiosidad a su teniente–. Pero no se preocupe, siempre estaré para despertarlo.

Una sonrisa se formó en su borracho rostro.

– ¿Nanao-chan, puedo decirte una cosa?

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Pensé que me haría ver interesante estar solo en un bar, pero creo que usualmente no me resulta. –Ise lo tapó con una frazada para que no agarrara un resfriado. Si eso sucedía, su trabajo aumentaría aún más–. Pero, Nanao-chan… –Shunsui aprovechó de la cercanía para acariciar su mejilla–. Nanao-chan sí que se ve interesante, con sus libros y diciendo esas cosas.

Un sonrojo inevitable se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Su capitán siempre solía adularla, pero no se sentía especial por ello. Eso lo hacía con todas las mujeres.

Ella realmente no se consideraba una persona muy atractiva, con sus libros y su rechazo a las fiestas, creía ser una mujer para nada interesante.

–Ya, duérmase pronto, Taicho.

Y esta vez, su capitán sí le hizo caso.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Nanao esperó hasta que Shunsui se quedó dormido profundamente. Había entrado otras veces a la habitación de su capitán, acostándolo como esa noche o despertándolo como lo haría mañana, pero nunca antes le había parecido agradable el aroma a perfume de hombre que allí se sentía.

Antes de marcharse, se acercó al durmiente y le susurró al oído:

–Tú tampoco dices esas cosas.

Y haciéndose cosquillas con la barba del hombre, le dio un interesante beso en la mejilla.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en la mejilla: **significa complicidad y apoyo. Trata de expresar un "Me gustas"

**Notas: muchas gracias por leer :'D y lo siento de nuevo por el retraso :c**


	9. Mashiro x Kensei

**Gracias a Ladyotaku8231 por comentar el cap. anterior :'D**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Inspirado en el cap. 209 del anime**

**Ambientado: saga del Péndulo, antes de lo de Aizen**

**Pareja: Mashiro x Kensei**

**9**

**¡Tú eres la mala!**

Kensei caminaba hasta su cuartel, escuchando muy claramente unos pasos atrás suyo, arrastrándose a propósito y haciendo un ruido indeseable, siguiéndolo como una sombra.

Una insoportable sombra…

Expulsó el aire de sus pulmones e intentó mantener la calma. Se mantuvo sereno aunque la "sombra" comenzara a patear una piedra, haciéndola sonar cada dos por tres y chocándola con sus tobillos, pero cuando la bendita piedrecilla le llegó como un proyectil en la cabeza, la poca paciencia que poseía se fue al carajo.

– ¡Ya fue suficiente! –Le gritó–. ¿¡Podrías dejar de hacer ruido, idiota!? Además, ¿¡por qué rayos vienes conmigo!? ¡No te quiero cerca!

Mashiro lo miró haciéndose la ofendida.

–Hooh~ Los tenientes van a todas partes con sus capitanes, ¿acaso no lo sabías? Mira que eres tonto, Kensei~

Una gran vena apareció en la frente del frustrado capitán, mientras se adentraban a los cuarteles de la novena división.

– ¡No es razón para que andes haciendo ruido!

–Kensei, eres un tonto~ –Lo molestaba, poniendo boca de pollito–. ¡Pues hago ruido porque no hablas nada! ¡Eres un aburrido! ¡Aburridooo~!

Ese fue el detonante, la encararía y le daría una buena zarandeada a ver si con eso se callaba de una buena vez.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero por suerte Echima, y Kasaki lo detuvieron para que no cumpliera su propósito.

– ¡Cálmese, por favor, Taicho! –Le pidió Echima, agarrándolo de un brazo.

– ¡Ya sabe cómo es la teniente! –Argumentó Kasaki.

–Siempre eres malo conmigo, Kensei –gimoteaba Mashiro–. ¡Además de un tonto y un aburrido, eres muy malo!

– ¡No soy malo!

– ¡Tonto! ¡Eres un completo tonto, Kensei!–Seguía la mujer, sin hacer caso y lloriqueando.

–Tranquilícese, teniente… –le pedía en vano Todou.

Kensei dio un gruñido y se zafó del agarre de sus subordinados, siguiendo su camino e ignorando a la, según él, estúpida de su sub-capitana.

–Tsk… no pienso hacerte caso, idiota –dijo.

–Kensei es tan malo, que no aguanta ni un día siendo amable conmigo~

– ¿¡Por qué iba a ser amable contigo!? –Le reprochó, a pesar de haber dicho que no le haría caso.

– ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Si que eres tonto, Kensei~! Así demostrarías que no eres malo, baaaka.

–No tengo que ser amable con nadie y mucho menos contigo, para demostrar que no soy malo –se defendió, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, bastante cabreado.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia sus subordinados, estos lo observaban algo incómodos, sin saber si decirle o no la verdad a su capitán.

– ¿Qué? –Continuó–. ¿Acaso piensan que tiene razón?

Ni Todou, Kasaki o Echima, lo miraron a la cara y algunas gotas de sudor, causadas por el nerviosismo, aparecieron en sus rostros. Sabían que su capitán no era malo, por supuesto, pero quizás le faltaba un poco más de amabilidad.

Echima carraspeó.

–Verá, Capitán… Los niños suelen, eh…

– ¡Llorar cuando te ven! –Terminó de decir Mashiro–. Y los perros siempre te ladran. Oooh~, tu falta de amabilidad se nota a kilómetros, Kensei. Eso te hace muy malo en verdad~

Las cejas del capitán no podían estar más fruncidas.

–Maldita… –gruñó entre dientes–. No me dejaré llevar por tus-

– ¡Kensei, eres un grosero muy malo!

Entonces Muguruma Kensei llegó a la cúspide de su cólera.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Te demostraré lo contrario, estúpida!

A los tres subordinados se les deslizaron unas gotas de sudor por la nuca, mientras intentaban sonreír.

–La ha llamado estúpida… –susurró uno.

–Qué contradictorio… –murmuró otro.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Debido a lo ocurrido, Kensei tuvo que portarse amable con Mashiro durante todo un día. Bien, descontando los insultos, eso era bastante fácil. Pero la teniente no desperdició la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la situación y hacer de las suyas.

–Oye, Kensei, ¿por qué no me das algunas bolas de arroz? –Le solicitó, viendo el almuerzo que Muguruma estaba comiendo.

– ¿Ah? Consíguete las tuyas, estú- –Se detuvo justo a tiempo–. Digo, está bien. Ten.

Y eso fue solo el comienzo…

–Oye, Kensei, ¿serías tan amable de terminar estos papeles por mí? Quiero ir a una tienda a comprar algo, antes de que cierre…

–Tus deberes están primero, mañana irás. No seas hol- –De nuevo se detuvo justo a tiempo–. De acuerdo, dámelos. Yo los terminaré.

Cuando llegó de la tienda, con ella trajo unas antenas infantiles color rosa.

–Mira, Kensei, aproveché de traerte un regalo.

– ¿Pero qué cosa es esto? No pienso- –Pero se detuvo otra vez, no aceptar un regalo era algo grosero–. A-Ah, qué bonitas… –dijo con mucha dificultad.

–Te las pondrás ¿verdad, Kensei?

Y cada miembro de su división se rió de él y de sus "antenitas".

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

La tarde había llegado y la última cosa que había aguantado fue dejar que Mashiro ocupara el sillón de su despacho para dormirse una siesta.

Solo para fastidiarlo, le había pedido el favor de traerle una almohada y una manta.

–Qué amable eres, Kensei~ –Le decía, sabiendo que su tono lo molestaría–. ¿Por qué no me arropas?

Con varias venitas palpitándole, la arropó como le pedía.

– ¿Me harías el favor de traerme un vaso de agua, Kensei?

Y en un rato llegó con el vaso de agua.

– ¿Algo más? –Preguntó con fastidio.

Mashiro se lo pensó unos segundos.

– ¿Por qué no me das un beso de buenas noches?

Kensei la miró aturdido, con un sonrojo apoderándose de su rostro.

– ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? –Gritó nervioso–. ¡No voy a hacer eso! ¡Y ni si quiera es de noche!

– ¿Hoooh~? ¿Por qué me hablas así, Kensei? –Lo picó, para que tuviera más cuidado con lo que decía.

Muguruma exhaló profundo e intentó calmarse.

"Tranquilízate" –se dijo–. "Solo quiere un estúpido beso"

– ¡Está bien! –Gruñó–. Demonios… –maldijo en un susurro que Mashiro no alcanzó a oír.

Despacio, se acercó a su frente para darle el bendito beso de las buenas noches, aunque en este caso era de las buenas tardes. Sus labios estaban a punto de realizar su cometido, cuando la teniente lo frenó.

– ¡Allí no, Kensei! –Se apresuró a decirle.

Esto dejó mil veces más aturdido que antes al capitán.

– ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¿¡Y en dónde quieres que te lo de!?

No querría… uno en la boca ¿verdad?

– ¡En mi pie! –Contestó ella, levantando su extremidad desnuda hasta la cara de él.

–Ah, en tu pie… –dijo más tranquilo, solo para exasperarse el doble después–. ¿¡Cómo que en tu pie!? ¡Ningún beso de buenas noches se da allí!

–Vamos, Kensei~ –Lo siguió picando, haciendo su típica boca de pollito–. _Besa mis pies._

Un aura oscura cubría los ojos del capitán de la novena división. Si alguna vez se había rebajado tanto en su vida, era en ese momento.

Con rudeza, la haló de un tobillo y tomó entre sus manos su pie. Tenía que admitir que su piel era muy suave. Y, echando por la borda el poco orgullo que ahora le quedaba, depositó un beso en el empeine del pie de Mashiro.

Para sorpresa de ésta, el roce le había provocado un escalofrío.

–T-Taicho… –murmuró de pronto alguien.

Ambos se giraron con brusquedad y se encontraron con Echima. Estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con unos papeles en las manos y una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

–Eh… creo que mejor me voy –continuó, antes de comenzar a marcharse.

– ¡Espera, Echima, no es lo que tú crees! –Gritó Kensei, corriendo tras de él para que no entendiera mal lo sucedido.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Después de haberle explicado lo que pasó, a pesar de los muchos "No se preocupe, Capitán, no me debe ninguna explicación" y "La próxima vez tocaré a la puerta para no interrumpirlo", Kensei regresó a su despacho, aún más fastidiado que antes.

Allí vio que al final Mashiro se había quedado dormida, profundamente y rascándose un costado del pecho.

–Al final te dormiste –dijo con algo menos de enojo y fijándose en cierto detalle–: Oye, se te ve todo.

Y en un gesto amable, intentó arreglarle sus ropas, pero antes de que lo lograra, Mashiro lo agarró de la muñeca y empezó a sacudirse.

– ¡Kensei, eres malo! –Murmuraba alegre en sueños.

El aludido se soltó nervioso de su agarre, para hacer luego un puño la mano que intentó ayudarla.

– ¡Tú eres la mala! –Le susurró enojado.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en los pies: **representa una subordinación, en este caso como un "Quién manda". Mientras más cerca de los pies, el beso es más perverso.

**Notas: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado xD**


	10. Masaki x Ishin

**AAAh! Me tardé otra vez D: Esta pareja me costó, tuve que leerme muchas veces el arco para que se me ocurriera algo. Lo siento.**

**Gracias a Ladyotaku8231 y a Nessie Black 10 Frany H.Q por comentar el cap. anterior :'D**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: tiempo después de lo ocurrido en el arco Everithing but the rain**

**Pareja: Masaki x Isshin**

**10**

**Y esa vez, habrá palomitas… ehehe…**

–Hoy te ves diferente, Masaki-san.

La aludida detuvo sus pasos por el comentario, soltando una risita.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– ¿Cómo que por qué lo dice? –Interrumpió su amiga Kanan–. Se te ve mucho más feliz últimamente. Tú estás escondiendo algo… ¡Espera! ¿No será que ya te han cogi-?

– ¡Ah, Kanan! ¡Eso es sucio! ¡Regáñale, Shiho!

Shiho miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

–Tienes algo especial en la mirada –le comentó. Shiho era muy aguda–. Si antes siempre estabas alegre, ahora estás especialmente alegre.

Un pequeño sonrojo delator se apoderó de las mejillas de Masaki.

–Pero qué dicen… –murmuró, desviando la mirada.

E inevitablemente recordó lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior: le había hecho una visita a Isshin y como se le hizo muy tarde, él la había invitado a cenar. Aún no sabía usar la cocina, así que la llevó a un restaurante y de tan solo recordar todos los sabrosos camarones que había comido, se le hacía agua la boca.

Sonrió más al recordar la salsa con la que estaban acompañados.

¡Cómo no podría estar feliz!

– ¿Lo ves? –Siguió Kanan–. Estás sonriendo sin ningún motivo, espera… ¡estás sonrojada! ¡Se ha sonrojado, Shiho! ¡Se ha sonrojado!

Mientras tanto, en cierta tienda de la ciudad de Karakura, alguien no estaba tan feliz.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Isshin-san? –Preguntó Urahara, entregándole al ahora humano una bolsa con unas botellas de fijador soma.

Isshin estaba buscando algo de dinero para pagarle, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía.

–Ah… ¿puedo pagarte después?

Urahara lo miró fijamente.

–Está bien, pero ¿en qué te has gastado tu dinero?

Isshin hizo memoria de lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior: había regresado del baño del restaurante y vio que Masaki seguía comiéndose su coctel de camarones. Él ya había acabado con lo suyo así que esperó a que ella terminara y para alardear de caballero, y luego de insistir a los "No hace falta, yo pagaré mi parte", se propuso a pagar él la cuenta. Pero cuando llegó, vio que ponía seis cocteles de camarones y no uno.

"–Disculpe –le dijo al mesero–, creo que hay un error…"

El garzón vio la cuenta y lo miró seriamente. Aprovechó de que la muchacha estaba afuera consiguiendo un taxi, para hablarle sin reserva.

"–No lo hay, señor. Mientras usted estaba en el baño, su novia pidió cinco cocteles más y se los devoró antes de que llegara. Me dejó muy sorprendido…"

Isshin quedó con la boca abierta y se tardó unos segundos en reparar en algo que había dicho el mesero.

"– ¿Ha dicho novia?"

"– ¿No lo es? –Dijo enarcando una ceja. Luego miró a la muchacha–. Vaya, pues asegúrese de no perderla. Chicas así duran poco tiempo solteras"

Sin decir más, se limitó a cancelar la cuenta y cuando salió del restaurante, Masaki ya había conseguido un taxi y esta vez se ofreció a pagar ella.

–Solo despilfarré un poco demás –se limitó a contestarle a Urahara–. Nos vemos.

Tomó su paquete de compras y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando algo en las estanterías de adorno llamó su atención.

–Oye, Urahara…

– ¿Uh?

– ¿Puedes agregar a mi cuenta esto?

Kisuke se lo quedó mirando extrañado unos momentos pero asintió.

–Está bien.

"Le gustarán las palomitas para microondas…" –pensó–. "¿Pero habrá aprendido a usar el horno?"

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Cuando Masaki llegó a la clínica de su amigo Isshin, luego de que éste la llamara para pasar el rato, se sorprendió de ver que de la ventana de la cocina salía humo.

Estaba a punto de llamar, algo preocupada, cuando el ex-shinigami salió corriendo de la clínica, con toda la cara carbonizada.

– ¡Masaki! –Gritó al verla, para luego apresurarla a que entrara y viera lo que "esa cosa" estaba haciendo.

El microondas sacaba chispas y se había quemado, quedando inservible.

Masaki, riéndose por lo cobarde que podía resultar Isshin cuando de cosas del mundo humano se trataba, cortó la luz, desenchufó el objeto y luego volvió a subir el interruptor de la electricidad.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, todavía riéndose.

"Qué vergonzoso… –pensaba él–. Un ex-capitán siendo salvado otra vez por una chica"

–Sí… gracias.

– ¿Qué querías cocinar?

Pero antes de recibir respuesta, Masaki ya había abierto la puerta del microondas y vio un plato metálico con un paquete de palomitas adentro.

– ¿Para qué me preguntas si lo averiguarás por ti misma? –Le reprochó, cerrando avergonzado la puerta del microondas.

Masaki rió.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Al final, a falta de palomitas, comieron cereales mientras veían una película. Era una de romance, por lo que Isshin estaba un poco aburrido. Pero la siguiente que vieron, fue una de acción e Isshin quedó encantado con todos aquellos efectos especiales.

Y esta vez fue Masaki la que se aburrió, pero como el ex-shinigami todavía no lo había notado, tomó como un coqueteo el que ella apoyara su cabeza en su hombro y no como que ésta estuviera quedándose dormida.

Las palabras del mesero hicieron eco en su cabeza. Lo que le había dicho lo había dejado un poco preocupado… más bien, lo habían puesto un poco celoso de los chicos que Masaki pudiera conocer.

Así que, había organizado la película y el intento de palomitas, porque estudiando sobre el mundo humano, averiguó que eso era lo que se hacía aquí para coquetear.

Se alegró de que Masaki estuviera apoyada en su hombro, porque así, él podría hacer eso que derretía a las chicas: fingir bostezar y aprovechar de abrazarla.

–Waaaah –articuló fingidamente, realizando su cometido.

Masaki no se resistió y se dejó abrazar. Isshin se alegró aún más, no había pensado que le resultaría todo tan fácil.

"Bien, a lo que sigue"

Tragó saliva y su corazón comenzó poco a poco a aumentar su ritmo. Dejó de mirar la televisión y posó su vista en los anaranjados cabellos de Masaki. Los acarició un poco y pudo sentir lo suaves que eran.

Eso lo hiso ponerse aún más nervioso.

Despacio, se inclinó hacia ella, con la intención de arrebatarle un beso. Sus mejillas le ardían y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras más se acercaba a su rostro.

"¡Hazlo ya!", se regañó, antes de posar sus labios en lo que pensó serían los de Masaki.

Sin embargo, al instante se dio cuenta de que en verdad le había dado un beso en sus ojos cerrados.

Se separó al segundo, nervioso y avergonzado por su torpeza.

– ¿Masaki? –La llamó en un susurro, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Dio un suspiro, aliviado.

–Será para otra ocasión… –murmuró, aún con una taquicardia apoderándose de su pecho.

–Sí… –Isshin dio un saltito al oír a Masaki hablar en sueños, como él sabía que solía hacerlo–. Y esa vez, habrá palomitas… ehehe…

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en los párpados: **refleja un amor puro. La ternura que inspiras y cuánto te necesita. También puede significar pedir perdón.

**Notas: gracias por leer :D**


	11. Unohana x Zaraki

**Gracias a Ladyotaku8231 por comentar el cap. anterior :D**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Basado en el omake del cap. 71 del anime**

**Ambientado: meses después de la pelea en Karakura, antes de que los Fullbrings aparecieran**

**Pareja: Unohana x Zaraki**

**11**

**Me gustaban tus cascabeles**

Zaraki Kenpachi se miró en el espejo una mañana y decidió que era tiempo de hacer un cambio con su look.

Observó con detenimiento sus fieles cascabeles y casi pidiéndoles disculpas, comenzó a retirarlos uno por uno. Ahora, más que ayudarlo a tener grandes peleas, le estaban causando una gran vergüenza al acabar cada lucha.

¡Pero ya no más!

Acabaría con su peinado, que tenía que admitir ya estaba algo pasado de moda, y de paso le pediría a Kurotshi un nuevo parche. Más estiloso y más eficiente.

¿Qué pinta estaba tirando así? ¿La de un adulto disfrazado de pirata? ¿Con cabello de palmera?

De tan solo pensarlo, su orgullo varonil se sentía como un niño siendo regañado por su madre en un lugar público.

Sí, definitivamente requería de un cambio de imagen.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Renji, Ikaku y Yumichika, caminaban juntos por los pasillos del Seireitei.

–El capitán sigue allí –comentó Ikaku, observando los aposentos de su capitán–. Ya han pasado tres horas… ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Un destello apareció en los ojos del quinto al mando.

–Solo puede tratarse de una cosa –dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo y sujetándose del mentón.

"¿Solo de una cosa?", pensaron a la vez Renji e Ikaku.

Y, los muy mal pensados, se pusieron rojos como un tomate de tan solo imaginarlo.

– ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices, Yumichika?! –Le gritó Renji, encolerizándose.

– ¡¿Desde cuándo andas pensando en esas cosas?! –Lo apoyó Ikaku.

–Ustedes –los interrumpió de pronto una voz grave–, ¿de qué están hablando?

Los tres levantaron la mirada y se encontraron con el nuevo look del capitán Zaraki.

– ¡Taicho! –Exclamó alegre Ikaku–. ¡Se ve muy bien!

Yumichika sonrió, alardeando de que sus instintos no le fallaban.

– ¿Lo ven? Solo podría tratarse de esto –dijo, sacudiendo con una mano su melena–. Uno se toma mucho tiempo si se quiere cambiar de imagen…

–Ya –continuó el capitán, sin darle importancia al asunto. La verdad es que se tardó porque no podía alcanzar uno de sus cascabeles, el del mechón más alejado–. Estoy buscando un contrincante fuerte –a los tres allí presentes les recorrió un escalofrío–, pero con ustedes tres me conformo.

Y antes de que pudieran salir corriendo de allí, Kenpachi los había arrastrado del cuello de sus uniformes para que pelearan con él.

– ¿¡Ha dicho que "se conformaba" con nosotros!? –Decía un exaltado Renji–. ¿¡Qué más nivel de fuerza está buscando!?

–El capitán siempre está buscando algún nivel más de fuerza –le respondió Ikaku, sin mucho interés y ya aceptando que recibiría una paliza ese día.

– ¿¡Y tú por qué estás llorando!? –Le preguntó Renji a Yumichika.

– ¡Yo también tarde en arreglarme hoy, mi peinado se arruinará!

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

– ¡Tsk! –Articuló Kenpachi, posando su espada en su hombro–. Aún no estoy conforme…

Mientras, sus tres oponentes estaban de cara al suelo, derrotados y con fantasmitas saliendo de sus bocas.

Zaraki se miró los brazos y el pecho, había recibido algunos cortes no muy profundos, pero que necesitaban tratamiento.

Bien, esos tres le habían servido para cumplir con su propósito.

Sin decirles nada, se marchó de allí y se fue rumbo al cuarto escuadrón.

–Oye, Ikaku-san… –murmuró Renji con dificultad–. Kenpachi Taicho… fue a buscar ayuda para nosotros, ¿verdad?

Su amigo prefirió no responderle.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

– ¡Kenpachi Taicho! –Dijo una enfermera del cuarto escuadrón, sorprendida de encontrarse con el capitán de la onceava división–. Espere un momento, ense-

Pero sin hacer caso a nada ni a nadie, Zaraki Kenpachi avanzó por los pasillos del escuadrón de curaciones y se dirigió al lugar donde había estado una docena de veces antes, siempre por el mismo motivo: sanar sus heridas.

De golpe se deslizó la puerta del despacho de la capitana Unohana y ésta se giró con calma hacia el visitante. No había ningún rastro de sorpresa en su expresión serena y es que había sentido el reiatsu del capitán desde mucho antes que llegara.

–Capitán Zaraki –dijo son su habitual voz.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada rápida a la mujer y sin decir nada, se sentó en una camilla.

–Necesito tratamiento.

La calmada mujer terminó de hacer un par de cosas y luego se acercó al herido. De sus manos sanadoras comenzó a emanar una energía azulina y en completo silencio, comenzó a curar las heridas de Zaraki.

Ya había notado el cambio en el cabello de éste, pero había otra cosa que había cambiado por culpa de esto.

Antes, mientras lo curaba y, sin querer o fortuitamente, tanteaba la piel del herido, a sus oídos llegaba el movimiento de sus cascabeles.

Cuando repetía esto constantemente, el movimiento de las campanitas se hacía cada vez más seguido, reflejando como el corazón de Kenpachi comenzaba a latir con fuerza y aumentaba su ritmo.

Era por esa situación que a Zaraki los cascabeles le estaban causando una gran vergüenza al acabar cada lucha, y por eso decidió deshacerse de ellos.

Ahora Unohana lo curaba sin escuchar ese sonidito peculiar. La habitación estaba en completo silencio…

Sin embargo para Kenpachi no era así. Ahora que estaba libre de sus campanitas, a sus oídos llegaba un palpitar, procedente de la herida en el pecho que él mismo le había provocado a Unohana. Cada vez que los dedos de la mujer se deslizaban sobre su piel para hallar otra herida que curar, el sonido se hacía más audible y hasta más continúo.

En veinte minutos la capitana del cuarto escuadrón había acabado, aunque podría haber terminado en cinco.

–Ya está –dijo, tomando distancia–. El tratamiento terminó, Zaraki Taicho.

Luego caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando el cielo un momento, esperando a que el capitán tomara su espada y se marchara de su despacho.

–Ah… –articuló Zaraki, a modo de asentimiento.

Unohana estaba viendo como una nube se deshacía, cuando sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre su cabeza, besando sus cabellos.

Cuando se giró, Kenpachi ya iba de salida.

–Zaraki Taicho –lo llamó. El aludido detuvo sus pasos–. Me gustaban tus cascabeles.

Sin voltearse a verla, esbozó una de sus típicas sonrisas.

–A mí también.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en el cabello: **adoración, en este caso es lo más cercano a la admiración que sentía Zaraki por ella. También dependencia y necesidad.

**Notas: Espero que les haya gustado :D Y ahora incluiré el significado del beso (ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes ._.), los cap. anteriores ya los edité y los siguientes lo tendrán xD **


	12. Yoruichi x Kisuke

**Gracias a Ladyotaku8231 por comentar el cap. anterior :D**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: después de la saga de los Fullbring y antes de la de los Quinces**

**Pareja: Yoruichi x Kisuke**

**12**

**¿A quién le dirás miau ahora?**

Yoruichi Shihōin podía considerarse como una persona con ciertas "costumbres" un poco diferentes a las que acostumbra tener la gente normal.

Le gustaba estar en su forma felina y comer comida para gatos, y estando en su forma humana comer como si no hubiese un mañana, vagabundear saltando por los techos de las casas, preferir la leche antes que el sake… Pero sin duda, la mayor de sus excentricidades era asustar a los clientes. Y para ello, que mejor que un gato que hablase.

–Hola, ¿qué tal? –Le dijo un día a una pareja que por curiosidad había entrado a la extraña tienda. Había usado un tono muy inocente y levantado una de sus patitas a modo de saludo.

–¡AAAAAHHH! –Gritaron ambos al unísono, antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

– ¡Te dije que no entráramos! –Se oyó a lo lejos que reprendía la chica a su novio–. ¡De lejos se veía que era una tienda rara!

Esto al dueño de dicha tienda lo tenía sin preocupación, a fin de cuentas, tenía muy pocos clientes humanos y no le proporcionaban nada de ganancias, hasta le daba pereza atenderlos. Mientras Yoruichi no asustara a los compradores que venían por sus artículos ilegales de la Sociedad de Almas, por él que espantara a quien quisiera. Mejor, así tenía que trabajar menos.

Sin embargo, llegó un día en que no pudo hacer vista gorda a esta situación…

Estaba tranquilo durmiéndose su tercera o cuarta siesta del día, cuando sintió el reiatsu de un alma humana dentro de su tienda. Bostezó y se rascó la nuca, antes de ir a ver de quien se trataba, por si Yoruichi al final no lo había asustado con sus bromas.

Cuando bajó, vio por la puerta entreabierta que se trataba de una colegiala, mirando curiosa los dulces que allí se vendían. La Shihōin estaba en su forma felina, observando a la muchacha mientras movía su cola.

La chica, al notar la presencia del gato, sonrió y se dispuso a acariciarlo.

–Hola, minino –dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano–, cuishtu, cuishtu…

"Are, are… Yoruichi-san odia cuando la llaman así", pensó el tendero.

Entonces la habitación se llenó de neblina y unos segundos después, ya no era un gato lo que estaba frente a la joven, sino una mujer morena que le sonreía con burla, cruzada de piernas.

–Miau~ –dijo con burla Yoruichi.

–¡KIIIIIAAAAAHHHHH! –Gritó la colegiala, escapando del lugar.

Kisuke se rió de la broma, uniéndose a las carcajadas de Yoruichi y entrando en la sala de ventas.

–Yoruichi-san –le dijo–, ¿pero qué clase de bromas haces tú?

–De las mejores –respondió ella, en su forma felina otra vez.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Bien, hasta entonces no había problemas con el asunto de las espantadas a los clientes de relleno, pero de cierta forma ese fue el detonante para que los hubiera.

Al día siguiente, mientras Yoruichi dormía y Urahara bebía té, ambos en la sala de estar, se escucharon unos murmullos en la tienda:

–Te digo que aquí había un gato que se convirtió en mujer –murmuraba la colegiala de ayer.

– ¿Así? Pues aquí no hay ningún gato –dijo la voz de un hombre. Kisuke miró detenidamente a su amiga y luego a la puerta–. Vámonos ya, esta tienda se me hace muy rara.

– ¡Ssssshhhh! Debe estar por aquí.

Yoruichi ya se había levantado de su almohada y estiró sus patitas, disponiéndose a asustar a ese par de estudiantes y reírse de buena gana después.

Estaba a punto de salir, pero de pronto Kisuke se interpuso en su camino.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Inquirió.

Urahara se la quedó viendo por un buen rato. ¿Cómo decirle que no fuera esta vez?

–No vayas esta vez, Yoruichi-san.

¡Grandioso! El gran intelecto de uno, si no el mejor, científico de la Sociedad de Almas había fallado en una tarea tan simple como escoger las palabras adecuadas.

La gata se lo quedó mirando extrañada y enarcó una ceja.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no?

Esta sería una de sus mejores bromas, ¿por qué quería impedírselo?

Urahara se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué responderle. La respuesta a su pregunta era muy sencilla: ayer solo estuvo desnuda frente a una colegiala, pero no quería que se mostrara así frente al chico que acompañaba esta vez a aquella muchacha. Y tampoco frente a algún otro cliente varón.

Miró su figura felina desde las alturas, de la forma en que la observaba cuando estaba a punto de molestarla.

– ¿Estará bien que te desnudes frente a tanta gente? –Le respondió con otra pregunta–. No sabía que lo hacías tan seguido…

Una venita se formó en la forma felina de Yoruichi.

– ¿Y eso a ti qué te importa? Lo haces sonar como si fuera una exhibicionista.

Urahara se cubrió el rostro con su abanico.

– ¡Oh, yo no quise decir eso! –Dijo, haciéndose el inocente.

Su tono burlesco enojó a Yoruichi a tal punto que decidió tomar su forma humana para encararlo mucho mejor.

– ¡Oh, claro que lo hiciste! –Lo acusó–. ¡Estás tratando de decirme que soy una exhibicionista! ¿¡O no!?

¡Eso sí que era el colmo! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ella era la única que tenía autoridad sobre su cuerpo, se podía desnudar frente a quien quisiera. Además, esta sería recién la segunda vez que lo hacía… con el propósito de asustar a los clientes al menos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que lo había hecho por simple aburrimiento.

Se acercó a su rostro de forma amenazante.

–Pues bien, escucha –continuó, colérica–: El que me desnude o le maúlle a los clientes que te da pereza atender sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia, lo que significa que ahora te quitas o te quito de mi camino ¿¡entendiste!?

– ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! –Dijo, levantando las manos como si lo apuntaran con un arma–. Ya entendí… –Yoruichi tomó distancia y se calmó un poco al oír eso–. Así que… ¿me quitarás de tu camino, Yoruichi-san? –La desafió.

Yoruichi volvió a fruncir el ceño y a entrecerrar la mirada.

Primero intentó pasar rodeando por la derecha a Kisuke, pero éste se interpuso entre ella y la puerta. Trató con la izquierda y fue la misma historia. Volvió a probar con la derecha y al final terminaron ambos haciendo un pequeño baile entre los dos.

Esto hizo reír a Urahara, pero enfurecer a la Shihōin.

"¡Ya verás, idiota!", pensó, antes de usar sus habilidades como diosa de la velocidad para llegar hasta la sala de ventas con un shunpo.

– ¡Ahí está! –Exclamó la colegiala, apuntando a una mujer que había aparecido de pronto.

Como se trataban de almas humanas, para ellos Yoruichi había aparecido por arte de magia, dado a que no podían distinguir su veloz shunpo.

Ambos estudiantes habían quedado estupefactos. Primero estaban pálidos por el miedo y el asombro, pero luego se pusieron rojos de la vergüenza al ver lo que en un pestañeo comenzó a ocurrir.

Ahí estaba la mujer, desnuda, pero esta vez no sonreía burlonamente y tampoco estaba como la última vez que la había visto la joven colegiala.

– ¡Déjame, Kisuke! –Decía, empujando la cabeza del rubio, intentando despegarlo de ella.

Sí… antes de que pudiera decir "miau", Urahara Kisuke había alcanzado a Yoruichi y había atrapado a la mujer, obligándola a recostarse en el piso para así, cubrir la intimidad de ella con su sombrero y con un brazo tapar su busto.

La gata, presa del asombro, sintió como él pegaba sus labios a su vientre, comenzando a succionar la piel de allí.

Lo jalaba del cabello y se sacudía, pero Urahara con su única mano libre la sujetaba firmemente de las caderas y seguía presionando sus labios y dientes contra su abdomen. Yoruichi se había puesto roja y su ritmo se había acelerado considerablemente, y es que le provocaba una sensación muy fuerte sentir la lengua de Kisuke moverse de esa forma sobre su piel.

Cuando al fin se separó de ella, su corazón latía tan rápido que la respiración se le hizo trabajosa.

– ¿Y bien, Yoruichi-san? –Le dijo, volviéndose a poner su sombrero y dejándola completamente expuesta debajo de él–. ¿A quién le dirás miau ahora?

La Shihōin se miró el vientre y se encontró con un enorme chupetón, de un color purpúreo y marrón, adornando su moreno abdomen.

Su sonrojo se acrecentó e intuitivamente se cubrió la zona. ¿Cómo iba a seguir desnudándose frente a la gente con "esa cosa" allí, diciendo algo como "este cuerpo pertenece a alguien"? A Urahara Kisuke específicamente.

Estaba tan enojada y nerviosa que se olvidó de los estudiantes a los que quería asustar.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Por suerte, Kisuke no se olvidó de ellos y les borró la memoria antes de que se fueran, quedando como un secreto entre Yoruichi y Urahara lo que sucedió.

Fue ese mismo secreto el que hizo que después fuera un total misterio el porqué Yoruichi dejó de tener la costumbre de espantar a los clientes, y el porqué Kisuke terminó con toda la cara rasguñada.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en el vientre: **Trata de decir "Estoy listo" (¿para qué? Eso queda a la imaginación del lector xD) Entre más cerca de esta zona, el beso es más "cachondo". Además, cuando es a la fuerza, está loco por ti. Con la boca abierta, eres una obsesión, y largo, te ama con ardor.

**Notas: Gracias por leer :D Espero que les haya gustado.**


	13. Tatsuki x Keigo

**Gracias a Ladyotaku8231 por comentar el cap. anterior**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: durante la saga actual, antes de que Ichigo fuera a hueco mundo**

**Pareja: Tatsuki x Keigo**

**13**

**Usas pantaletas rosas ¿verdad?**

Normalmente, a Keigo le tocaba la limpieza del salón junto a Kojima, el que hace un tiempo era como su mejor amigo, pero del cual, estaba extrañamente distanciado otra vez.

–Tú ordena las mesas –le dijo Arisawa–, yo borraré el pizarrón.

– ¿Ah? ¿Por qué a ti te toca lo más sencillo? –Apeló.

Tatsuki le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas y Keigo comenzó a sudar del miedo.

–Tuve que barrer todo el salón mientras tú "ibas al baño" –le reprochó en tono amenazante–. Estoy en mi derecho ¿verdad?

–S-Sí… Arisawa-san, tienes toda la razón.

Tatsuki tomó el borrador y comenzó a hacer lo que se propuso, mientras su compañero ordenaba de mala gana las sillas y mesas. La verdad es que a Keigo le incomodaba estar allí, porque sabía que Arisawa estaba al tanto de su distanciamiento con Kojima. Había visto como su compañero hablaba con ella en el recreo para intercambiar el horario de los quehaceres.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso y en su cara se notaba. Tatsuki lo miraba de reojo y veía que su mueca idiota y para nada seria de siempre se había desvanecido.

–Oye, Arisawa –comenzó, para esclarecer cierta duda.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Mizuiro… ¿te dijo por qué no quiere hacer la limpieza conmigo?

Tatsuki miró por sobre su hombro a Keigo y lo vio observar hacia un costado, algo triste.

–Ah, con que es por eso que tienes esa cara tan cursi –le respondió con simpleza.

Asano la miró enfurruñado.

–Tú, maldita… –murmuró.

–No te preocupes –lo cortó, antes de que dijera algo más–. Kojima suele ponerse así cuando Ichigo no está. Espera a cuando lo volvamos a ver y verás que se le pasa.

Keigo la miró fijamente, algo más tranquilo al oír esas palabras. Estaba a punto de decirle "Tienes razón", cuando Tatsuki, intentando alcanzar la parte de arriba del pizarrón, dio un saltito que le levantó un poco la falda, lo suficiente para que Asano pudiera ver su ropa interior.

Inevitablemente le sobrevino un sonrojo. Él, como quizá la mayoría de los varones adolescentes, disfrutaba de la vista que daba una linda chica, especialmente si estaba dotada de una buena delantera. Pero esto, sin duda esto, era lo más que había visto de una mujer. Y aunque se tratara de Tatsuki, su compañera que más que una chica (al menos para él) parecía uno más de sus amigos hombres, le había agradado lo que vio. Hasta lo había emocionado.

Se acercó a ella y le arrebató el borrador.

–Ya lo hago yo.

Arisawa lo miró algo sorprendida pero no le dijo nada. No le asombraba el que le hubiera quitado el borrador de las manos, o que se hubiera propuesto a ayudarla. Lo que la tenía sorprendida era la cercanía que estaban teniendo.

Ella estaba frente al pizarrón y casi apegada a su espalda estaba Keigo, borrando la pizarra con una mano y con la otra afirmándose de la pared, rodeándola en una especie de jaula entre él y la muralla. No quería decirle nada, por miedo a que Asano pensara que estaba imaginando cosas demás.

Cuando Keigo terminó de borrar, bajó su brazo con cautela y no se movió.

–Oye, Arisawa… –La aludida levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de su compañero–. Te has puesto más guapa este último año.

Tatsuki se sonrojó a más no poder, pocas veces un chico le había dicho un halago de esa forma, y no reaccionó cuando Keigo le dio un beso detrás de la oreja.

–Y por cierto –continuó, susurrándole al oído–, usas pantaletas rosas ¿verdad?

Una vena del tamaño de un duque apareció en la cabeza de Tatsuki, antes de propinarle la golpiza de su vida a Keigo.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Normalmente, Keigo se demoraba como máximo veinte minutos en realizar la limpieza del salón. Pero luego de que Tatsuki le lanzara la mitad de las mesas por la cabeza, todas las sillas que se le cruzaron mientras él huía, y por último el borrador, Asano demoró en hacer el aseo una hora. Sin ayuda de Arisawa, porque ella fue a una tienda de ropa a comprarse un short para usar debajo de la falda.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en la oreja: **es un beso juguetón, que busca tener buenos momentos juntos. No es un gesto muy serio, es más que nada para jugar.

**Notas: Muchas gracias por leer :D Espero que les haya gustado y ¡ya solo queda un capítulo!**


	14. Rukia x Ichigo

**Gracias arsarsursa por comentar el cap. anterior :'D**

**Hola :D Bueno, he aquí el último capítulo xD Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Las referencias de "Platón, El Banquete", son reales. Si gustan, lo pueden leer. Este cap. me salió un poco "ilustrativo", espero que no les moleste.**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TITE KUBO**

**Ambientado: creo que en la saga de hueco mundo, en algún espacio de paz (donde se suelen ambientar los rellenos)**

**Pareja: Rukia x Ichigo**

**14**

**Somos una naranja completa**

"Platón, El Banquete"

Ponía como título en la pizarra.

– ¡Muy bien! –Comenzó a decir la maestra–. Antes de empezar con el tema de la clase, voy a corroborar la asistencia… ¿No falta nadie, verdad? –Le echó un vistazo rápido a sus alumnos–. Bueno, los puestos de Oshima y Sorimachi están vacíos, pero es normal que ese par de vagos falten –dijo con simpleza, provocando que sus estudiantes la observaran con una gota de sudor resbalándoseles por la nuca.

Ichigo miraba distraído por la ventana, somnoliento, porque debido a su trabajo como shinigami sustituto se había acostado a las tres de la mañana el día anterior.

La maestra comenzó haciendo una pequeña introducción sobre el tema, preguntando al azar algunas preguntas.

– ¡Ishida! –Apuntó a su alumno–. ¿Quién fue Platón?

El aludido se ajustó las gafas antes de contestar:

–Fue un filósofo griego, maestro de Aristóteles y seguidor de Sócrates.

– ¡Excelente! Muy bien, Ishida. Tú no serás un vagabundo de grande.

"Entonces… ¿el resto sí lo será?", pensaron algunos.

La profesora dirigió su vista a cada uno de sus alumnos, buscando a su siguiente víctima. Se topó con Ichigo y vio como éste cabeceaba, quedándose dormido.

– ¡Kurosaki! –Dijo, haciendo que el citado diera un brinco en su puesto–. ¿Puedes decirnos qué es "El Banquete"?

Ichigo se lo pensó apenas, poniendo una cara muy rara.

–Pues… es un convite donde se va a comer.

La maestra frunció el ceño y con su libreta atestó un golpe en los naranjos cabellos de su alumno.

– ¡No tienes idea de lo que estaba hablando! ¡No vuelvas a dormirte, ¿entendido?! ¡Y va para todos la advertencia! –Agregó, mirando a Keigo que también estaba que se dormía–. "El Banquete" –continuó–, es uno de los "Diálogos de Platón", que como ya dijo Ishida, fue un filósofo griego. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es el tema de este diálogo? –Hubo un silencio rotundo–. ¿Cómo? ¿¡Es qué nadie ha estudiado sus lecciones!?

Sabía que personas como Ishida sí lo habían hecho, pero no quería preguntarle otra vez, requería de la participación del resto de la clase también (no era una mala profesora, aunque a simple vista pareciera lo contrario).

Tímidamente, Orihime levantó la mano.

– ¿Sobre el amor? –Respondió, o más bien preguntó.

La profesora le sonrió.

– ¡Muy bien, Inoue! –Le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza–. Tú tampoco serás una vagabunda de grande. ¡Ya sabía que por algo eras la tercera mejor de la escuela! –Miró a sus demás alumnos de forma muy intimidante–. En cuanto al resto… Abran sus textos en la página 215, leeremos "El Banquete". A ver si logro que lleguen a alguna parte –murmuró, a un volumen demasiado elevado.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

–"…Es más –leía la maestra en voz alta, paseándose por el salón–, afirmo que un hombre que está enamorado, si fuera descubierto haciendo algo feo o soportándolo de otro sin defenderse por cobardía, visto por su padre, por sus compañeros o por cualquier otro, no le dolería tanto como si fuera visto por su amada…"

Ichigo ya no podía más del aburrimiento. Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era irse a su casa a dormir, o inclusive, tomarse una pequeña siesta allí mismo. Sin embargo, sabía que la profesora lo golpearía si eso ocurría así que tenía que mantenerse despierto.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y miró por la ventana. El celeste cielo estaba completamente despejado, por lo que no había ninguna nube que pudiera entretenerlo.

Entonces miró a su otro costado, topándose con Rukia. Como todas las clases, estaba concentradísima en lo que decía la maestra y es que para ella todo le parecía ultra de interesante e ilustrativo. Y claro, como ella no fue la que se había acostado a las tantas de la noche por estar a la siga de un hollow con forma de lagartija, podía poner toda su atención sin quedarse dormida en el intento.

Recordar como ella había estado plácidamente durmiendo en su armario mientras él arriesgaba su sueño a la siga de un hueco, le hizo fruncir el ceño con ahínco. ¡Para la próxima Rukia sería la que tendría que desvelarse!

–"…Discurso de Aristófanes…" –pronunció la maestra, pasando por al lado de Keigo que dormía con un hilito de baba cayéndosele–. ¡No te duermas, Asano! –Gritó, propinándole un golpe con su libreta.

Esto había ocasionado que todos los durmientes se despertaran de una buena vez. La maestra, viendo que la clase iba de mal en peor, pensó rápidamente en una forma de arreglar el asunto:

–Bien, el resto de la clase será práctica –continuó–, pónganse todos de pie. –Hubo algunos cuchicheos y hasta quejas, todos preguntándose el porqué les estaba pidiendo tal cosa–. ¿Acaso no oyeron? ¡Apresúrense!

Con pereza, los alumnos obedecieron.

–Como veo que pocos están prestando atención, el siguiente diálogo lo explicaremos de forma "gráfica". –Con sus palabras había aumentado el interés de sus alumnos–. A ver, primero necesito un Zeus. –Uno por uno miró a sus alumnos–. ¡Ishida! Ven aquí, por favor.

Uryu se puso de pie y se posicionó donde la maestra le indicaba.

–Ahora, necesito a dos mujeres y a dos hombres… –De nuevo inspeccionó a sus estudiantes–. ¡Inoue y Arisawa! ¡Sado y… –ahí se detuvo, mirando a los dos durmientes de su clase, intercalando sus ojos entre Ichigo y Keigo–… Asano!

"De la que me salvé" –pensó el Kurosaki–. "A saber qué piensa hacer esa loca"

Los mencionados obedecieron y se colocaron al frente del salón. La maestra hizo a Ishida pararse sobre una silla, mientras que formaba un par de parejas: A Orihime con Tatsuki y a Keigo con Chad.

–Bien –dijo–, ahora solo me falta un "andrógino".

– ¿Un qué? –Soltó Ichigo sin querer.

– ¡Kurosaki y Kuchiki! Vengan acá.

– ¿Ah? –Exclamó el shinigami sustituto–. ¿No que le faltaba "un"… eh… lo que dijo?

Si podía zafarse de esta lo haría.

–Por eso los estoy llamando a los dos –le explicó la maestra–. ¿Sabes si quiera lo que es un andrógino, Kurosaki? –Ichigo no contestó y se rascó una mejilla. Ni si quiera sabía pronunciarlo–. ¿Y tú, Kuchiki?

Ichigo miró a su compañera, que tranquilamente se había puesto de pie.

–Andrógino equivale a hermafrodita –le dijo con total tranquilidad.

El Kurosaki quedó con la boca abierta y miró erizado a su maestra.

– ¿¡Pero qué pretende hacer con nosotros!? –Le apeló a la profesora.

Para su concepción, esa palabra solo podía llevar a cosas relacionadas con un tema tabú para él: sexo y partes íntimas.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, Kurosaki? –Siguió la maestra–. Está bien que con la edad, a veces pienses solo con la entrepierna, pero nada de lo que piensas tiene que ver con "El Banquete" ni con Platón.

Sus compañeros se rieron por el comentario e Ichigo tan solo atinó a sonrojarse.

Mirándose los zapatos, avanzó hasta el frente del salón para hacer lo que le ordenara su profesora.

A la izquierda, estaban Chad y Keigo, en medio Ichigo y Rukia, y a la derecha Inoue y Tatsuki. Todos de espaldas a su compañero.

–Oh, no sabía que tuvieras una parte pervertida, Kurosaki-kun~ –lo molestó Rukia, en tono meloso.

–Maldita… –murmuró él, mirándola por sobre su hombro de forma asesina.

– ¡Muy bien! –Continuó la maestra, dirigiéndose a sus alumnos–. Estoy segura que todos ustedes han escuchado alguna vez la frase "He encontrado mi media naranja".

Rukia soltó una risita por lo de "naranja".

– ¿Así que no eres una naranja completa, Ichigo? –Le murmuró al shinigami sustituto.

–Cállate, si es por eso entonces tú no eres una persona entera. Te falta la mitad de la altura, enana.

En respuesta a esto, la Kuchiki le dio una patada en las canillas que hiso a Ichigo aguantar un gritito de dolor.

–Pues para que sepan –siguió la profesora, mirando a la clase–, es del Discurso de Aristófanes donde nace esta popular frase. En él, se dice que la composición del cuerpo era totalmente diferente a la que conocemos: "…la forma de cada persona era esférica como una naranja, con la espalda y los costados en forma de círculo. Tenían cuatro manos, cuatro pies y dos rostros perfectamente iguales sobre un cuello circular. Sobre estos dos rostros, situados en direcciones opuestas, una sola cabeza, y además cuatro orejas, dos órganos sexuales, y todo lo demás como uno puede imaginarse a tenor de lo dicho…" –leyó la maestra–. Estos seres se dividían en tres clases: los compuestos por mujer + mujer, otro de hombre + hombre y los ya citados andróginos –se escucharon unas leves risas otra vez–, formados por un hombre y una mujer.

La profesora miro a los seis alumnos que tenía adelante.

–Entrecrúcense por los codos, como si fueran un solo ser –les ordenó.

Orihime y Arisawa quedaron bien, a diferencia de sus compañeros: como Chad era muy alto, Keigo había quedado colgando, y paralelamente, como Rukia era muy pequeña, Ichigo estaba doblado de espaldas en una posición muy incómoda.

–Maldición –le decía a su compañera–, ¿tenías que ser tan enana, Rukia?

Ésta, en respuesta, se echó más adelante haciendo crujir la espalda de Ichigo.

–Oh, cómo lo siento, Kurosaki-kun –lo picó con su tono meloso–. ¿Estás bien?

– ¡Todos formen sus parejas! –Siguió la maestra, dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos–. ¡Dense prisa!

En pocos minutos, cada quien estaba de espaldas con algún compañero, abrazados por los codos.

–Muy bien. Ahora sí que están todos despiertos ¿no? –Todos asintieron–. Estos seres eran muy orgullosos.

–Hooh… Todavía existen, Byakuya es uno de ellos –le susurró Ichigo a Rukia.

–Cállate, Nii-sama no es la mitad de una naranja como tú.

–Su vanidad les llevó a enfrentarse con los dioses, porque creían ser superiores a ellos –continuó la sensei–. Entonces Zeus, en castigo los partió a la mitad con su rayo. –Aquí la maestra miró a Uryu–. Ishida ¿nos haces el favor?

–No nos tirará una de sus flechas ¿verdad, Rukia? –Le dijo Ichigo a su compañera, pero Uryu había alcanzado a oírlo y le frunció el ceño.

–Claro que no, idiota.

En efecto, Uryu formó tres bolas de papel, lanzándolas entre las cabezas de Chad y Keigo, y de Tatsuki y Orihime. Pero "casualmente", la que iba para el par de shinigamis, chocó de lleno en la cabeza de Ichigo.

– ¡Oye! –Apeló éste.

–Lo siento –dijo ajustándose las gafas–, mi puntería falló.

El Kurosaki le dedicó una mirada asesina.

"Claro –pensó–, de pronto un arquero falla en lanzar una bola de papel"

– ¡Bien! Ahora pueden separarse. –Así lo hicieron, Ichigo muy agradecido por su espalda–. Luego de esto, Zeus envió a Hermes para que atara la piel sobrante de sus cuerpos en torno al vientre, formando lo que conocemos como el ombligo. Yo haré el papel de Hermes. –Y se paseó por el salón haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga a algunos de sus alumnos–. Ya reparados, estos nuevos seres solitarios se sentían tristes buscando a su otra mitad perdida. ¡Vamos, mézclense!

Los estudiantes acataron la orden y se formó un revoltijo de alumnos y alumnas en el salón, todos corriendo de un lado para otro.

–Tú también, Kurosaki –le dijo su profesora, antes de empujarlo hacia la multitud.

Después de unos minutos, la maestra volvió a hablar:

– ¡Con eso es suficiente! –Anunció en alto para que todos la escucharan bien–. "…Así, pues, una vez que fue seccionada en dos la forma original, añorando cada uno su propia mitad se juntaba con ella y rodeándose con las manos y entrelazándose unos con otros, deseosos de unirse en una sola naturaleza, morían de hambre y de absoluta inanición, por no querer hacer nada separados unos de otros…" –Leyó–. Zeus se compadeció de ellos –todos miraron a Ishida que se limitó a ajustarse las gafas–, así que envió a Hermes para que les girase el rostro hacia el mismo lado donde tenían sus órganos reproductivos, para que así, cuando estos seres encontraran su otra mitad, pudieran de esa unión tener complacencia de su contacto, descansaran, y volvieran a preocuparse de las demás cosas de la vida y si aparte, era un andrógino, engendraran y siguiera existiendo la especie humana. –Aplaudió un par de veces–. ¡Bien, veamos si la raza humana sobrevive! ¡Busquen a su parte perdida!

Ichigo intentaba mirar por sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros y encontrar a Rukia. Se le cruzaba gente por todos lados y no daba ni un paso sin tener que esquivar a alguien, por lo que la tarea se la estaba haciendo difícil.

– ¡Te encontré, Chadooo! –Oyó que decía Keigo, con su habitual humor.

– ¡Buh! –Escuchó a Arisawa.

– ¡Tatsuki-chan!

A su alrededor veía como cada uno de sus compañeros encontraba "a su mitad", mientras él aún no hallaba a Rukia. Ver esa escena lo hiso sentirse de una forma muy extraña, la soledad de esos seres mitológicos le llegó al corazón.

– ¡Rukia! –Comenzó a llamarla, a través del bullicio–. ¡Rukia!

De pronto, un brazo delgado apareció entre dos de sus compañeros. Ichigo tomó aquella mano que intentaba atravesar a la multitud de gente y la atrajo hacia así.

–Ah… Con que aquí estabas –le dijo despreocupada Rukia–. Terminé al fondo del salón. –Cuando levantó la mirada, los ojos de Ichigo parecían especialmente felices–. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

– ¡Excelente! –Exclamó la profesora, antes de que el Kurosaki pudiera responder–. Veo que ya todos encontraron a su mitad… Zeus y yo, Hermes, estamos complacidos. –A Ishida se le deslizó una gota de sudor por la nuca–. Solo nos queda la última parte de este teatrillo: ¡abrásense con su parte perdida!

Así lo hicieron todos, puesto que a fin de cuentas, habían elegido a alguien que les simpatizara y no a cualquiera.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron mirando uno al otro unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer. El shinigami sustituto fue el primero en hablar.

–Qué más da, ya llegamos hasta aquí.

Con un brazo rodeó sus hombros, y con el otro su espalda, aprovechando la diferencia de estatura para apoyar su barbilla en su cabeza.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos, pero recordó lo que había ordenado la maestra y lo rodeó por la cintura, correspondiendo al gesto.

– "…Desde hace tanto tiempo, pues, es el amor de los unos a los otros innato en los hombres y restaurador de la antigua naturaleza, que intenta hacer uno solo de dos y sanar la naturaleza humana…" –Leía la profesora, paseándose por el salón–. "Pero cuando se encuentran con aquella autentica mitad de sí mismos tanto el pederasta como cualquier otro, quedan entonces maravillosamente impresionados por afecto, afinidad y amor, sin querer, por así decirlo, separarse unos de otros ni siquiera por un momento. Éstos son los que permanecen unidos en mutua compañía a lo largo de toda su vida, y ni siquiera podrían decir qué desean conseguir realmente unos de otros. Pues a ninguno se le ocurriría pensar que ello fuera el contacto de las relaciones maritales y que, precisamente por esto, el uno se alegra de estar en compañía del otro con tan gran empeño. Antes bien, es evidente que el alma de cada uno desea otra cosa que no puede expresar, si bien adivina lo que quiere y lo insinúa enigmáticamente…"

La maestra cerró el libro y se subió a una silla para observar mejor el panorama.

–Bien, bien –decía–. Veamos cuántos andróginos se han formado… –De pronto se quedó en silencio–. ¿Are? ¿Kuchiki y Kurosaki son los únicos?

Todos, absolutamente todos, los pares de ojos del salón se posicionaron en ellos y en su abrazo. Ichigo y Rukia se separaron al segundo, en un rápido movimiento y desviando la mirada del otro.

La profesora comenzó a reírse de sus alumnos.

– ¡Pero qué tímidos son! Solo eligieron amigos de su mismo género… Buen trabajo, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, la procreación de la raza humana quedó en sus manos.

Ambos comenzaron a enrojecer, entre el sonido del timbre y las risas de sus compañeros.

**~*LoveLoveLove*~**

Ya en su casa, Ichigo al fin pudo dormir. El día lo había dejado exhausto y qué decir de su corazón, que comenzaba a latir sin freno cuando recordaba lo que había pasado en clase. La lección de la maestra le había hecho pensar en muchas cosas… y ahora estaba seguro de algo.

Se había dormido por la tarde, así que inevitablemente su cuerpo se despertó alrededor de las tres de la mañana, ya sin sueño.

Miró su habitación, alumbrada con una luz azulina porque esa noche había luna. Recorrió todo el cuarto con la mirada, deteniéndose muchas veces en la puerta de su armario.

De pronto sus ojos se posaron en un objeto en el suelo, el cuaderno de dibujos de Rukia.

Le echó otro vistazo al armario, antes de sentarse en la cama, tomar el cuaderno y comenzar a hojearlo.

Rukia ya le había enseñado la mayoría de los dibujos, explicaciones y sus estudios del mundo real, expuestos con conejos deformes.

Cuando llegó a las últimas hojas, se dio cuenta que había tomado apuntes de la clase. Habían dos mitades de naranjas con ojos y patitas intentando abrazarse, conejos vestidos a lo griego con una nubecita de dialogo y alguna de las frases que la profesora había mencionado.

Al ver esto, Ichigo no pudo evitar que una gotita de sudor se deslizara por su nuca.

Avanzó hasta la siguiente página y esta vez no se encontró con ningún dibujo, solo frases escritas:

"Y es pérfido aquel amante vulgar que se enamora más del cuerpo que del alma, pues ni siquiera es estable, al no estar enamorado tampoco de una cosa estable, ya que tan pronto se marchita la flor del cuerpo del que estaba enamorado, 'desaparece volando', tras violar muchas palabras y promesas. En cambio el que está enamorado de un carácter que es bueno permanece firme a lo largo de toda su vida, al estar íntimamente unido a algo estable"

Ichigo se quedó mirando aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué Rukia tenía eso escrito allí? No tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir de dónde lo había sacado. ¿Acaso a ella le preocupaban cosas como la belleza y el carácter?

Siguió leyendo y encontró más.

"Descubriremos y nos encontraremos con nuestros propios amados, lo que ahora consiguen solo unos pocos"

– ¿Pero qué…? –musitó.

No podía creerse que a su compañera le interesaran estas cosas. Está bien, era filosofía, pero de las relaciones y el amor, quizás sus gustos en ese ámbito eran más de política o conocimiento. Eso era lo que él se imaginaba.

"Debe, pues, ser capaz de hacer amigos entre sí a los elementos más enemigos existentes en el cuerpo y de que se amen unos a otros. Y son los elementos más enemigos los más contrarios: lo frío de lo caliente, lo amargo de lo dulce, lo seco de lo húmedo y todas las cosas análogas"

Está era la última que había apuntado. Se rascó la mejilla, confundido y sorprendido por encontrarse con esto.

Fue entonces cuando vio que había algo más, esta vez sin las comillas, como si hubiese sido escrito por Rukia, agregando más a la última cita:

Como el blanco y el negro…

Como el sol y la luna…

¿Eso era… poesía?

Entonces recordó algo que había leído en sus textos, una frase del filósofo al que habían estudiado.

"Al contacto del amor, todo el mundo se vuelve poeta"

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Podría ser que Rukia estaba… ¿enamorada?

No pudo pensar en nada más, porque de pronto un pitido lo asustó de tal manera que el cuaderno se le escapó de las manos.

– ¡Ichigo! –Lo llamó Rukia, al tiempo que abría la puerta del armario de golpe, con su localizador en mano–. ¡Un hollow!

Pero se detuvo allí.

Vio que Ichigo ya estaba despierto, sentado en la cama y con _su_ cuaderno, abierto, a los pies. Antes de decirle cualquier cosa, Rukia tomó su block y vio la página en el que estaba.

Enrojeció.

–Yo… –murmuró Ichigo–. Rukia…

La shinigami tenía las manos hechas un puño y toda su cara estaba tornándose de un color carmesí.

Ichigo comenzó a preocuparse, porque no le decía nada y también por el hollow, pero decidió quedarse en silencio y no robarle esta vez el trabajo a Afro-san.

– ¿Estás bien? –Atinó a preguntar, acercándose para observarla mejor.

Un segundo después, Rukia lo golpeó en la cabeza con el cuaderno, encolerizada.

– ¿¡Qué con esa mirada!? ¿¡Te atreviste a mirar mis cosas, idiota!?

El Kurosaki se sobaba la cabeza.

–Oye, te pueden escuchar –murmuró.

No estaba en la mejor de las posiciones para reprocharle nada a la Kuchiki.

– ¡No tiene nada de malo que tenga interés en estos temas! ¡Yo también siento curiosidad! ¿¡Me tomas por un ser insensible, acaso!? ¡No es mi culpa que tú seas un idiota que no puede entender los sentimientos de la gente!

–Rukia, es en serio, estás hablando muy alto…

– ¡Me pasa por dejar mis cosas a la vista de un media naranja-pelo pincho-cabeza de zanahoria-fresa y más encima idiota!

– ¡Rukia!

– ¿¡Qué!?

Se quedó un segundo mirándola ¿qué tenía que decirle? No se le ocurrió nada más que mirarla, a su ceño fruncido y a su sonrojo.

Tragó saliva, antes de tomarla del rostro y callar sus retos con un beso.

Se separó al segundo, viendo su reacción. Estaba más roja, y podía sentir que él lo estaba también, lo miraba sorprendida, con la respiración entrecortada del asombro.

Entonces volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso deseoso y anhelado, apretado y dulce.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, tan solo lo hacía. El corazón se le desbocaba pero agradecía la sensación, las manos le temblaban y sus pies se sentían como si estuvieran en las nubes. Se olvidó de todo y de todos, tan solo existían Rukia, él, y aquel beso.

Tocó el cielo cuando las manos de la shinigami se aferraron a su camiseta y lo asieron, acercándolo a ella.

Se separaron cuando ya les faltaba el aire, pero mantuvieron sus bocas cercas, sintiendo el aliento tibio del otro.

Ninguno de los dos supo el porqué, pero comenzaron a reírse.

Rukia hundió la cabeza en su pecho y él en su cuello, sintiendo como los brazos de Ichigo la rodeaban de la cintura fuertemente, sin dejarla escapar, protegiéndola…

Su respiración seguía agitada y el aroma del Kurosaki la llenaba y la hacía reconfortarse en él y en su cuerpo. Le rodeó el cuello con sus finos brazos y acarició sus cabellos, sorprendiéndose de la suavidad de éstos. Le agradaba… todo. Se sentía en perfecta sincronía con el mundo, con el momento, pero especialmente con Ichigo.

Escuchaban el latido y la respiración agitada del otro, como una bella y armoniosa melodía. Se quedaron así un buen rato, abrazados, reconciliándose con la sensación de sentirse completos de nuevo. Sus almas dejaron de flotar en la incertidumbre de la vida y encontraron un sentido sencillo y carente por completo de razón.

–Rukia –susurró el shinigami, cuando su pecho agitado lo dejó.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?

Lo abrazó con más fuerza.

– ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

– ¿Qué significa?

–Que tú también eres una media naranja.

Rukia se rió.

–Idiota –le dijo con cariño–. Ahora somos una naranja completa.

**Fin**

**~*****Muac*****~**

**Beso en la boca: **amor.

**Notas: creo que esto me quedó súper cursi xD Pero bueno, esto es todo. Aprovecho de desearle un buen día de San Valentín (con como 4 horas de retrato x_x) a todo enamorado que lea esto y claro, también a los corazoncitos solitarios xD Que lo pasen bien (a esta hora no quiero ni imaginar cómo se la deben estar pasando algunos ¡Ah! Ya lo hice o.o) con su pareja, conyugue, marido, amigo con ventaja o lo que sea que este a su lado, y para los solteros un buen día con sus amigos o con sus gatos xD**


End file.
